When You Look Me In the Eyes
by Beachlover2115
Summary: With the second summer over, Mitchie Torres was back to facing reality; with people knowing her as the girl who sang with the famous Shane Gray on national television, the girl who is obviously dating him. Can they survive being the hot new celebrity couple or will it be to much too handle and Mitchie finally cracks from the pressure to be perfect? Smithcie and Naitlyn. CR2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"This is our song"

As the song around the camp fire ended Brown engulfed Shane and I in a hug, thanking us for what we had done. Even though we had lost Camp Wars to Camp Star, we had gained pride in ourselves because now people from Camp Star want to come here next summer. For the rest of the night, we sat around the campfire enjoying everybody's company as tomorrow camp would be over. I would have to say goodbye to my friends, tomorrow I would have to say goodbye to him, Shane, but I am trying not to think about that right now.

Shane and I were sitting on a log, one of his arms wrapped around my waist keeping me close to him and his hand intertwined with mine resting on my lap. Every now and then, he would place kisses in my hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but notice that when Nate got up to hug Dana, Caitlyn's smile disappeared. I would have to ask her about the later. At around 11:00 pm Brown called it a night.

"Everyone from Camp Star please go back to your campsite, I hope that you had fun this summer and congrats on the win." He stated.

As the campers from Camp Star began to leave, I walked over to my parents who were getting ready to head back to my mom's cabin.

"Hey mama, hey daddy," I said as I approached them.

"Hey Mitchie," My mom said.

"Hey Mitch," My dad said pulling me to him for a hug. "Sorry that you didn't win."

My stepdad, Steve had come to watch me perform at Final Jam and he was spending the night here before going back in the morning because he had to run the shop.

"But I did win; I won the best summer thanks to you guys."

"We love you Mitchie." My parents said bringing me into another hug before letting me go.

"I love you too." And with that, I went to go look for Shane but I found Caitlyn instead.

"Hey Caitlyn," I said as I walked up to her.

"Hi Mitchie," She said back.

"So Cait I have a question for you."

"Really now?"

"Yes. So do you by any chance like Nate?"

"Um…um…um."

"Guess who?" Shane asked interrupting the conversation Caitlyn and I were having, while putting his hands over my eyes so that I couldn't see him.

"Um Jason?" I asked just to tease him.

He dropped his hands off my face.

"That's not even funny Mitch," He said pouting, "plus I sound nothing like Jason."

"Oh come on I was just kidding, Popstar," I giggled.

He raised his hands over his head and said, "Rockstar Mitchie, Rockstar."

"Overdramatic much, Gray?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shut up Gellar," He said as he rested his chin on my head and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Whatever," Caitlyn said ticking out her tongue.

"How 'bout a canoe ride?" Shane whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

"Well I won't wait up for you Mitchie," She winked at me, "Have fun."

With that, Shane and I walked hand and hand down to the docks. When we got there, Shane flipped over the canoe so that we could get in and then he helped me in.

"Maybe we can go straight this time." I teased.

"Going straight in overrated, plus going in circles takes longer, which means more time with you."

Great, now I'm probably blushing like crazy. Of course he would notice the effect that he has on me.

"Don't be embarrassed, you're cute when you blush."

I looked away from him then rest of the way and soon enough we were in the middle of the lake. Shane broke the silence when he said "Mitchie I meant what said about getting to know you. You are amazing, talent and beautiful."

"Thanks."

There was a brief silence before someone spoke again.

"Shane, what is going to happen between us this year?"

"Well" he started "I'm going to see you as much as possible, you are my girlfriend after all, he said with a smirk. And with that he leaned down and captured my lips with his in a passionate kiss. When we pulled away a couple minutes later and looked into each other eyes, I knew that I could spend forever in the arms of Shane Gray. We then laid down in the canoe, my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me.

"It's beautiful out here," I spoke a few minutes later.

"You're beautiful," Shane stated, looking down at me.

"Hmm so I've got a cheesy Popstar."

"It might be cheesy Mitchie, but it's true. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. I mean it Mitch."

I looked into his eyes and pulled his face to mine and kissed him with everything I had. He responded quickly to the kiss and kissed me back so passionately that I thought the canoe was going to tip over. He rolled over so that he was on his side like me and rested one of his hands in my hair and the other on my hip. I put my hands in his hair, pulling myself closer to him. About five minutes later we pulled apart breathlessly.

"I've been waiting a year to kiss you Mitchie Torres and kissing you for the third time today, has been everything that I ever dreamed of."

That was the last thing I remembered before sleep took over. When I woke up the next morning I found myself in my bed and there was a sticky note on my nightstand.

'_Mitchie,_ it read, _you fell asleep last night and you looked to adorable to wake. Don't worry, none of your cabin mates were up when I brought you back. I hope that you slept and I will see you in the morning._

_ -Shane'_

"Look guys she is blushing!" Ella exclaimed as she was me reading the note.

"Well your finally up, we were debating whether or not to let you sleep," Caitlyn spoke next.

"So where were you last night, we tried staying up for you but you were taking too long," Ella said.

"Sleepy head over here was out with Shane last night," smirked Caitlyn.

"Ooh do tell us the details," Peggy said.

"You guys really are obsessed," I laughed and then I told them about my wonderful night because they were going to keep asking until I told them.

"Aw sweet story…can we eat breakfast now?" Caitlyn asked.

"Caitlyn all you think about is food, how are you so skinny?" asked Peggy.

"High metabolism… can we eat now, I'm starved?

Once we got to the mess hall, we spotted Shane, Nate and Jason all in the back with their plates all piled with food. We got in line to get food and say hi to my mom before joining the boys.

"Hey Mitch," Shane said as I sat down next to him.

"Wow Mitchie, you barely have any food on your plate," Jason pointed out while looking at my plate that consisted of one pancake, two pieces of bacon and an apple.

"Yeah, Mitchie that is like not enough food," Caitlyn said while stuffing her mouth with food.

"I'm just not that hungry," I lied while looking at my food, feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at me.

After that I quickly finished my food without talking to anyone. I could feel Shane's eyes on me though making me even more uncomfortable but I refused to meet his gaze. When I did look up however, he had a worried expression in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Shane," I whispered.

I then turned back to the table.

"Um well I'm going to go get dressed, I will see you boys later and girls I will see you in the cabin," I stated getting up and grabbing my plate.

There were a chorus of oks and I went to turn and leave my Shane grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he whispered.

"Yeah," I said back just as quietly before pecking him on the lips and heading off.

I was so lost in my thoughts on my way back that I almost didn't realize when I was near my cabin. As soon as I walked inside I made a mad dash to the bathroom, knelt down on my knees, opened the toilet lid and threw up. Then I cried. I flushed the toilet, leaned against the wall and just cried. There isn't a lot of alone time I get around here and I really needed to just cry. I pulled my knees to my chest and let it all out. Cried for all the pain I feel, cried for the loneliness I feel, cried because no one understands me and cried for everything that is wrong in my life. I sat crying on the floor for a good fifteen minutes but then realized that the girls would be back so I got up and decided to take a shower. I was going through my suitcase to find clothes to wear when I came across my best friend…my razor. I quickly grabbed everything I needed and went back into the bathroom and locked the door in case the girls came back. I turned on the shower, undressed and stood in front of the mirror looking at every flaw that my body has. Still crying, I very slowly picked up the razor and slid it across my left wrist wincing as the blade scraped across my skin, matching the other cuts along my wrist. I created two new lines before doing the same thing to my right wrist. I then watched the blood trickle to my hands before I took the razor and made a cut along the left side on my waist and then cutting right under my right breast. Feeling accomplished, I got into the shower and watched the blood go down the drain and I was no longer crying because of the emotional pain but from the physical pain that I had control over.

I took a quick shower so that it wouldn't look like I had been in here forever. I hurriedly got dressed and slipped on thick bracelets so that my cuts were hidden and walked out of the bathroom, with my razor hidden. I put on the fake smile that hides my pain and packed all my stuff.

"You alright Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah, I just needed a hot shower," I said letting another lie slip from my lips.

Once I was finished, I went to help my parents pack the kitchen. I walked back to the mess hall in pain from all the harm I've done but its better, I thought, I can stop anytime I want to.

"Hi mom, hi daddy," I said upon entering the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart," my parents replied.

My dad stayed and helped for s little bit until he had to leave so he could get back to the shop. He kissed my mom goodbye then came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye daddy, I love you."

"Love you too Mitchie."

He may not be my biological father but that doesn't matter to me, he is always here for me.

…

All too soon, it was time to go. Everyone was gathered together saying goodbye. Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Baron, Sander, Connect 3 and I were all crowded around each other. When it was time for Caitlyn to leave, she engulfed me in a huge hug and said that she would call me as soon as she got home. I hugged Nate and Jason respectively before going over to Shane.

"Hey it's not goodbye baby," Shane said, taking me in his arms noticing that I had tears in my eyes.

"I know I'm overreacting."

"No you're not, you're just going to miss me," He stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jerk," I mumbled in his chest causing him to snicker, "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you like crazy Mitch, but I promise that I'll see you as much as I can. Right now we are in the writing stage for our album which means I will be able to see you more. Plus you live in New Jersey and I live in New York so it isn't that long of I drive"

All I did was nod my head and he pulled me even closer to him. He lifted my chin up so that I was looking at him and he crashed his lips onto mine. We put everything we had it that kiss, as we didn't know when we would say each other again. He ran his hands through my hair while my hands rested in his. He broke away from the kiss and smiled at me and we just stayed in that position until my mom came over.

"Let's go Mitchie," My mom said coming over to where Shane and I were. "Shane, remember you are welcome over at any time."

"Thanks Mrs. Torres."

"Shane, call me Connie, well I'll let you two have five more minutes," My mom said walking over to the van.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy Popstar."

"Mitch, I'm going to miss you too."

With one last kiss, Shane walked me over to my mom's van and helped me get in. He kissed my check but didn't say goodbye, closed the door and my mom and I were on our way home." No more than twenty seconds later, I felt my phone vibrate. _'I miss you, your Popstar ;)_ I texted him back and said _'I miss you too, Rockstar '._ I really did already miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

So I forgot to put this up in the first chapter but I am new at this story writing so I would like your input on what you look like to see in this story. Thanks to those who have reviewed and added this to their favorites.

Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters.

I hope you enjoy:)

Oh so I wanted this story to be close to Demi Lovato's situation so I have her sisters in this story and the song in here is Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas.

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Mitchie, can you come here please?" my mom asked as I was on my way upstairs to unpack my stuff.

"Yeah," I replied coming back down the stairs and into the family room where my mom was sitting on the couch.

"We need to talk," my mom said pointing to the spot next to her on the couch.

Those four words made my heart rate increase; I was coming to the worst conclusions of what she was going to say.

"Ok," I said kind of hesitant.

"Ok so you and me both know that I am no good at beating around the bush so I am just come out and say it, I am worried about you."

"Why?" I said hoping she wasn't about to say what I feared the most.

"I know you are growing up and all and you are taking interest in Shane but-"

"No mom, please don't give me "the talk."

"I wasn't going to, wait is there something I need to know, nope it's not important t right now. I know you and Shane got close again this summer, but you just can't jump into a relationship after a year apart, Mitchie."

"We talked all year last year."

"Yeah but did you see him last year?"

"He was on tour."

"Exactly, how do you he won't be too busy this year, he is a celebrity who as a busy schedule. Look, I'll I'm saying is that I don't want you to get you hopes and depend on a boy Mitchie, who may forget about you in two weeks."

I can't believe that she just said that, "yeah 'cause you know so much about relationships, being that your first marriage went down the drain all." I know that was kind of taking it too far, but she had no right to downgrade my relationship.

"Michaela Demi Torres you know damn well that your father walked out on this family and don't try turning the tables on me, you and your smart mouth will land you in trouble, God why can't you be more well behaved like you sister Dallas!"

"Why do you always have to compare me to Dallas, she isn't even here and you are still comparing me to her, I'm not Dallas and it isn't like she is perfect either."

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset, I just don't want you to get your heartbroken again."

"Mom, Shane has been there for me no matter the distance and he isn't going on tour this summer."

"Sweetie just be careful."

"Yeah um I'm going upstairs now."

I made my way upstairs and to my room leaving my mom in the family room, I kind of felt guilty for lashing out at her, but at the same time I was to mad to apologize. When I reached my room I couldn't even be bother to unpack, I was just emotionally drained. I checked my phone and saw that I had a missed call from Caitlyn but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just grabbed my diary, flopped on my bed and wrote.

_Dear Diary:_

_I'm slowly slipping, the pain is just too great and I don't know how to deal with it. I had a pretty good summer, but even at the end of each day, I still felt the same…not good enough. I got caught up in this Camp Wars shit trying to prove to myself that I can do something but we lost and it is just more proof that I don't matter. I can put on a smile though and pretend that nothing is wrong, like I don't self-harm or that I eat probably. I keep telling myself though, that this is the last time, but everyday it's the same thing. I cut myself six times today (two cut on each wrist and two cut on my stomach.) I can stop anytime though, right? My mom compared me to Dallas…again and I'm getting really sick of. I get it though I'm not as pretty as Dallas or as outgoing or as smart. (Good for her, I'm glad she is at Stanford University) But the thing I don't get is that mom never compares Maddie to Dallas or me for that fact; I guess I just can't please her. I'm lost and on the verge of crying so I'll write later._

Love,

Mitchie

After I wrote, I thought about writing a song but I couldn't think properly and I turned face down into my pillow and cried. I cried for what felt like hours but in reality it was only thirty minutes later when Maddie bounced into my room.

"Hey Mit-what what's wrong?" Maddie asked rushing over to my side.

"Go away," I groaned turning away to that she couldn't see me.

"Is this about Shane because mommy is talking to daddy about him in the kitchen?"

"Why are you still here um what, what is she saying."

"Nope, you obviously don't want me here," Maddie said skipping out of my room but stopping at the doorway, "oh by the way mommy says dinner is almost."

"Tell her I'm not hungry," I said.

"Mom said that you might say that, but she said you are still to come down.

"Kids dinner is ready" we heard mom yell.

My sister and I made our way downstairs and joined our parents at the table. While everyone else way eating I just stared at my food, I felt paralyzed like there was something preventing me to pick up my fork.

"Mitchie, are you having a staring contest with your food or something?" my dad joked.

I didn't hear him though.

"Michaela!" he said raiding his voice a little.

"What, oh sorry but I'm not hungry."

"Eat please; your mother's food is good."

I knew I wasn't going to leave this table without eating something so I ate three bites of chicken and a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"I'm done," I declared.

"No you're not, you need to eat more," my mom said.

"No I'm not I said done," I replied in a smart ass way.

"Mitchie what happed, you use to eat more," my mom asked concerned.

"I guess my appetite changed," I signed and excused myself from the table and made way to the bathroom…here we go again, but I can stop, right?

…

When I came out of the bathroom I grabbed my diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_No one cares; it's just a simple fact. My life sucks. I have been self-harming since I was 11 but no one has taken the time to notice. I have not been eating appropriately since I was 13 and yet has anyone noticed hmmm let me think…no. Let me remind you that I am 16 years old; I think that there was plenty of opportunity for someone to notice. I'm not worth it._

_P.S. when you throw up after eating very little, it results in a lot of blood loss._

_Love, _

_Mitchie_

As soon as put my diary down, I heard my phone ringing Shane's ringtone.

"Hey Popstar."

"Hey baby, are you alright 'cause you're voice sounds a little hoarse."

"Yeah, I was singing right before you called." Wow Mitchie nice going now you're lying to Shane I thought to myself, "Shane I miss you," I stated changing the subject.

"I miss you too Mitch."

"So what are you up too?"

"Well we are in our apartment in New York, Jason is in the living room looking at birds, Nate is in his room being antisocial and I am in my room talking to you. What are you up too pretty lady?"

"First of all Popstar, how do I know that you're the one who isn't being antisocial because you are in your room too?"

"Because I wanted privacy so that I could talk to you."

"Oh, well then that is perfectly fine, now to answer your question, I am also I am also in my room talking to you."

Shane and I talked for hours until my yawn reminded him that it was 10:00 pm.

"Alright time for Mitchie to go to bed, I'm going to sing you to sleep."

"Really?"

He just chuckled and started to sing.

"_Every time I think I'm _

_Closer to the heart_

_Of what is means to_

_Know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found_

_A better place to start_

_But no one never _

_Seems to understand_

_I need to try to get_

_To where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're that voice I _

_Hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing _

_Piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Oh yea_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm_

_Searchin' hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that _

_I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams_

_The color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get _

_To where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I _

_Hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spendin' all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is _

_Where I wanna be_

_Oh next to you_

_And you next to me_

_Ohh_

_I need to find you _

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I_

_Hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I_

_Hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (I need to find you)_

_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me _

_I need to find you_

_I got find you_

_Yeah_

_I gotta find you…_

"I loved it, thank you Shane."

"No problem baby, you can consider this a phone date."

"You can call and tuck me in at nights."

I could tell that Shane was smiling when he said "I would be honored, now go to bed, sweet dreams and I will talk to you later.

"Night, Shane"

For once (well expect at camp) I am going to sleep without crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys here's the next chapter and its dedicated to CaitlynGeller4ever because she really wanted to see Mitchie asking Caitlyn about Nate. This chapter might seem like a filler but its pretty important because of the relationship that Mitchie and Caitlyn have. The next chapter is going to be all Smitchie and I'll try to update soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock

Don't forget to review please and tell me what you would like to see in the up coming chapters!

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up to hearing hushed voices in my room and I figured that it was my mom and sister. Inconsiderate people, who talks while someone is sleeping? I pretended to be asleep as my mom came and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Mitchie, wake up honey," She spoke softly.

You have got to be kidding me! I have no set time to wake up on SUMMER break. I just want to go to sleep and pretend that everything is alright.

"Nooooo" I groaned and rolled over pulling my pillow over my head so that I could block out the sound.

"Someone's tired, were you up too late talking to Shane?" the other voice finally spoke.

I knew that voice anywhere.

"Caitlyn!" I screamed and jumped out of bed and ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "What are you doing here?

"Well it wasn't going to be a surprise," she said giving me a pointed look but someone didn't call me back yesterday but anyways California got too lonely since my parents are never home and so you mom said that I could stay over here for two weeks."

"Well that certainly woke her up," my mom said budding in.

My dad came in with Caitlyn's luggage at this with my sister in tow.

"Caitlyn what all did you bring? It's like you are staying for a month!" my dad said setting everything down.

"Hey in my defense I am a girl which means I am entitled to bring lots of stuff."

"Well Mitchie," my mom said, "I have to cater a wedding today so I will be back after dinner and your dad is taking Maddie to work so that you and Caitlyn can have peace.

"Ok, by mom, dad, see ya Maddie."

After they left Caitlyn and I flopped back down on my bed.

"Your sister is cute."

"She is annoying."

"She doesn't seem like it."

"That's because you don't know her."

"Well I would take her."

"Good, she is for sale but her and my other sister are a package deal. You can't get one without the other."

"How old is your other sister?"

"20 and a pain but she is in college over in California so she doesn't really come home that often."

"So you and her are from your biological dad?"

"Yeah my mom had me and Dallas with my real father and then she had Maddie with Steve but I consider him my real dad. He cares for me like his real daughter...I love him a lot."

I was lost in thought until I heard my phone go off indicating me that I had a text. It was from Shane.

"_Good morning beautiful,_ _I hope you slept well, I thought about you all night;) I will talk to you later._

"Aww" Caitlyn said reading the text over my shoulder.

I gave her a long look before I replied.

"_Good morning to you too, and I thought about you too. Caitlyn is over right now and she is being nosy so I will call you later."_

No more than 20 seconds later I got another text.

"_Haha, I'm looking forward to your call and tell Caitlyn said hi."_

"Shane said hi," I said throwing my phone on my bed."

"I know, I saw," she said stretching out on my bed, "so he thought about you last night, what do you think he was implying?"

"Caitlyn!" I said throwing a pillow at her.

"What?" she said laughing.

"Didn't you know curiosity killed the cat!"

"Who said anything about a cat?" she responded still laughing.

"I'm going to interrogate you now," I sated.

"Go ahead."

"So about Nate…"

"No, no, no, not this."

"Yes this, do like him."

She didn't answer. And after what felt like hours of silence she spoke.

"Since the first summer he and his brothers ever went I did, some kid pushed me down and my knee started bleeding like crazy and he carried me to his cabin and cleaning me knee up. I looked at him like he was nuts for having a first aid kit but he said I and quote: 'you can never be too prepared'. He then gave me this smile with teeth and everything because what I learned over that summer was that he does not like to smile. We hung out every day at camp since that and he promised to stay in touch but then he and his brothers got signed and he forgot about me. Then last summer only Shane came back. So this summer I was hoping to rekindle our friendship but he was too busy caught up with Dana."

"Wow" was all I could say.

"Yeah, I just really want to punch Dana just a little."

"Because Nate likes her?"

"No I want to punch her because _she_ likes Nate, see I thought about it and it's not that bad that Nate likes her because I can come and swoop Nate off his feet, but Dana liking him is a problem."

"Nice theory. I think she is pretty."

Caitlyn then gave me a crazy look.

"What?"

"Have you seen her lips! They are huge!"

"So she has a flaw."

"Yeah but that's not a flaw you want to have because you know what big lips mean hmm…big mouth. And I saw her talk and she has a pretty big mouth, I swear she could fit a rat in there."

I burst out laughing at this; Caitlyn has always had the ability to make me laugh.

"Wait, I have a big mouth."

"No you have a wide smile, there's a difference plus I am fairly sure you aren't going to eat a rat."

This had me laughing again and Caitlyn and I were laughing until we were crying and our sides hurt.

After we calmed down Caitlyn was the first one to speak.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I don't know we could swim since I have a pool in my backyard or we could watch movies." I soon as I gave her my options I regretted it because I really didn't want to put on a bathing suit. "But I have soccer practice at like four."

"Soccer? It's too hot for that."

"Tell me about it but today is Wednesday and I have soccer practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and games on Saturday and sometimes Sunday."

"I'll stick with dance," she said.

Then realization hit her.

"You haven't eaten anything and it's like 11 in the morning."

"Caitlyn I'm not hungry," I lied.

"I don't care, food is a necessity."

"But I don't really like breakfast." That wasn't a lie, I never really use to eat breakfast but since I didn't eat anything yesterday I was actually hungry.

"Yeah, yeah ok but this isn't breakfast, honey breakfast stops at 10 a.m.…this is brunch."

I rolled my eyes at her; sometimes you have to wonder what goes on in some people's mind. Caitlyn got up and her eyes went wide.

"What?" I panicked.

"Your phone says that you are talking to Nate."

I grabbed my phone and sure enough it showed that I was talking to Nate.

"You must have butt dialed him when you laid down."

"He could have heard our entire conversation…well don't just stare at the phone hang up!"

"Not my fault you but dialed him."

**…**

After that Caitlyn decided she wanted to watch movies after she made me eat my brunch that consisted of an apple and yogurt. While I was eating however she decided to eat an early lunch but as I was getting ready for practice she was hungry so she ate a big snack and then made me eat so I ate another apple. Caitlyn was going to tag along to my practice so at 3:30 my friend from soccer, Kelsey and her mom picked me up. It was so hot outside that I swore I was going to die because coach decided it would be fun to run for the 2 hours of practice. After practice my dad came and picked Caitlyn and I up.

"How was practice?" my dad asked.

"Hot!" I said collapsing into the seat of my dad's car.

"I felt so bad for her, all they did was run and not even with a soccer ball, like how do you practice soccer without a ball? It makes no since to me."

My dad laughed as he started driving away.

"Eww gross you are soaked, you might need a bucket," Maddie complained.

"It's called sweat, Madison," I stated.

"And you smell, maybe I should call Shane so he reconsider dating you."

"That wasn't nice Maddie," said my dad.

Caitlyn was trying to hold in a laugh, "never mind I don't want her."

"That's what I thought."

My dad ending up stopping at a drive-thru since my mom wasn't going to be home until after dinner and he cannot cook to save his life.

**…**

My mom came home a little after we got home but I was in the bathroom. After I made four new cuts on my wrist and threw up and took a shower I went to say goodnight to everyone because I was exhausted from soccer. Caitlyn moved her stuff to the guest room because that's where she was going to be for the next two weeks.

I knew I needed to call Shane but I decided to write first.

_Dear Diary,_

_I came to the decision today that I want to tell somebody what I'm going through. I figured it while spending time with Caitlyn. She has become my best girl friend (my razor and Shane being my other best friends) over the past two summers. I kind feel guilty about saying that because Sierra had been my best friend but in the middle of 9__th__ grade she decided that she didn't want to be seen with me anymore. I don't know why I feel guilty because she was the one who decided she wasn't going to talk to me more. See she got a popular boyfriend in 9__th__ grade and decided that is wouldn't cool to talk to me so she started hanging out with __**those**__ types of people. Now she is the biggest slut in the school. But back to wanting to tell somebody what I'm going through, I really want to tell somebody, but I'm afraid that they won't accept me afterwards not that many people do anyways. The most important things are the __hardest to say.__ They are the things you get ashamed of because words __diminish __your__ feelings.__Words__ shrink things that seem __timeless__ when they are in __your head __to no more than living size when they are brought out. You see that girl? She looks so happy, right? Telling jokes, smiling, having such a great time and…dying inside. She's hurt. And tires. Tired of all the drama, tired of not being good enough, tired of life. But she doesn't want to look dramatic, weak and attention seeking. So she keeps it all inside. Acts like everything's perfect but cries at night. So everybody thinks she's the happiest person they know. That she has no problems and her life is perfect. If only they knew the truth…Nobody sees that I'm dead inside. Sometimes we're broken and we don't know why. I'm both the victim and the abuser. It's funny the way you can get use to the tears and pain. Just once, I'd love to walk around with a small top on and shorts and show the world exactly what story I have to tell. It's hard to grow up in a world where you never feel like you're good enough. The saddest kind of sad is when your tears can't even drop and you feel nothing. It's like the world has just ended. You don't cry. You don't hear. You don't see. You stay. For a second, the heart dies. My life is…_

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

By the time I finished writing I was crying and waited a few minutes before I called Shane so that I couldn't pick up on the fact that I was crying. When I pressed him number, he answered on the first ring.

"I though you forgot about me, I was feeling neglected and it took all my will power not to call you, you know."

"Well hey to too," I laughed.

"Hey but I missed you Mitch."

Those six words made my heart melt.

"I miss you too Shane."

"I miss you more."

"Not true, I miss you more."

"Not possible, I miss you more than you could possibly ever know."

Shane and I talked for a while before he decided to see Gotta Find You to me.

"Thanks Shane, this was a good phone date."

"I try"

"Cocky much?"

"I have a big ego so what?" Goodnight baby you sound tired, I'll talk to you later."

"Night Shane."

I know I should be happy after talking to Shane but for some reason I put my face and my pillow and cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken so long to update, I have been on a cruise and its hard connecting to Internet. I hope this long chapter makes up for it though. This chapter has all Smitchie in it. I promise the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Don't forget to review please, I would love your input on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock.**

**The song in this chapter is Believe in Me by Demi Lovato. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up crying this morning, just like sobbing and I don't even know why. This past week been fine in the since that Caitlyn has been here, but I am just drained. Soccer in this heat is excruciating plus not eating is really taking a toll on my body. I used to think that I could stop cutting and eat properly but now I don't even know because there is a part of me that doesn't want to stop. This is how I am supposed to be; I'm starting to think that I was born to be like this and I now I am coming to terms on death. I literally don't want to see another day. But I'm not going to commit suicide, but if harming myself and not eating is going to kill me, then I don't care. Today is Saturday, which means that in two days school is starting again. I hate school. It's not because I don't like the classes; I am in all honor classes, it's just that I can only take so much of the teasing and the harassment before I explode. I just wish someone understood me or that someone cared enough to realize that I'm headed down a dark road._

_Love,_

Mitchie

As soon as I put my dairy away, my mom barged through the door.

"Mitchie," my mom said rushing over to my bed.

"No, just leave me alone, I don't want to talk."

"Why are you crying, is it about Shane?"

"No, ju-just go."

My mom then tried to brush my hair out of my face but I pushed her hand out of my face.

"Mitchie, what's wrong? I want to help."

"No, I don't want you to help, I want you to leave."

"Fine, but you need to get dressed, I'm taking you school shopping."

"No, I'm sixteen, I can take myself."

"You maybe sixteen but you are still a child and I don't care if you are having a bad day, you are not to take your anger out at anyone else, now get ready, got it?"

I didn't say anything.

"Got it?" she repeated.

"Leave," I said walking over to my bathroom and slamming the door.

It was an hour later when I walked down the stairs. I saw Caitlyn downstairs setting at the table eating food, typical.

"Mitchie's in a bad mood today, so I would be careful when you talk her so that she won't snap in your face," my said committed.

"You rushed me to get ready, now let's go."

"Just wait like fifteen minutes, my mom said looking at the clock, "I don't know why I do nice things for you because you aren't deserving and you have been so moody lately but this is our present for you for going to school Monday."

"Whatever", I said going to sit on the couch in the family room.

It was exactly fifteen minutes later when the doorbell rang. I went over to get the door and squealed as I opened it. I jumped into Shane's arms and he was caught I little off guard but responded quickly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he spun me around.

"I was wondering why I didn't get a good morning text this morning," I said bringing my face to face his after he stop spinning me.

He chuckled, "I was going to text you but then I figured I would tell you the surprise so I didn't, but I'm here now.

"Um excuse me, where's my hello?" Nate joked.

"Hi Nate."

"Oh so you can jump on Shane but I only get a 'Hi Nate'."

Shane then put me down and I went over to hug Nate.

"Happy now?"

"I feel better."

I went back over to Shane and grabbed his hand as he lent down to kiss my cheek before bringing his lips to my ear.

"I'll kiss you later; there are too many eyes here."

Shane, Nate and I made our way to the family room where everybody else was already seated. Shane and I went to go sit on one of the couches and Nate sat on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'm sorry Shane if you get snapped at by Mitchie, she has been really moody lately," my mom said.

I rolled my eyes. I love her dearly but sometimes I just really want to punch her.

"Anyways," I said cutting in, "Shane, Nate this is my sister, Maddie, my dad, Steve and you guys already know my mom and Caitlyn."

"Nice to meet all of you," Shane and Nate said at the same time.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" I Nate said, turning to look at me.

"I actually have two but my other sister is in college."

My dad then turned on the news and there was a few minutes of silence before Nate pulled out his phone and was looking at his mouth in the screen.

"Nate what are you doing?" asked Caitlyn.

"Checking to see if I could fit a rat in here," Nate said as if was obvious

At this Nate and I burst out laughing while everyone else was looking at us strangely well all except for Caitlyn who was glaring at me.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked.

"Caitlyn was talking about-"I tried saying but Caitlyn cut me off.

"No, no, nope it's not important," Caitlyn finished still glaring at me.

"Well it's not my fault that you butt dialed him," I said laughing.

"Don't speak of it," she said back.

We all talked for a while so that my parents could get to know the boys but mainly so my dad could get to know Shane. It was all going to until my dad said something about me not eating breakfast yet.

"Mitchie, there are pancakes waiting for you in the kitchen," my dad said.

"Not hungry."

"No, I am sick that excuse Mitchie, your mom's food is good and you know it. You are going to eat these pancakes."

"I'm really not hungry; can I just eat like an apple or something?"

"Mitchie you've been eating apples all week," Caitlyn pointed out.

"Mitchie, I would like to speak to you in private." I mom said.

"No."

"Don't tell me no."

"I already did and if I remember correctly I told you to leave me alone." I said then walked up the stairs to my room and slammed my door. I flopped onto my bed and just cried. I was sobbing so much that it hurt and I couldn't stop, I needed release. I got out of bed and was heading to my bathroom to grab my razor, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," I said my voice caking.

"It's Shane," I heard through the door.

"Shane," I cried.

At this, Shane came through the door and right over to me. He pulled me into his chest and let me cry, when he left my knees giving out, he picked me up and carried me to my bed. He just held me while I cried. He placed kisses on my forehead and ran his fingers through my hair until he heard me calm down.

"Mitchie," he murmured, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Well do you want to talk about what's been going on?"

"Not really, can you just hold me?"

And that's exactly what he did; he didn't ask any more questions and he softly sung to me until I fell asleep. When I woke up, I remember him holding me, but now we were both lying down with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me. I rested my chin on his chest so I could see if he was sleeping but his eyes were opened and were full of concern.

"Mitchie, are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you were crying in your sleep and you were mentioning something about not going to school and you were shaking. I tried to wake you up but you but you wouldn't open your eyes, Mitchie what's going on, you looked so scared?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said.

"No something is wrong, now tell me," he looked really worried.

"No just forget it."

"Please Mitchie tell me."

"Shane it's not important."

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled pulling me up to face him.

This made me break into another round of tears.

"Mitchie," Shane said speaking softer, "please?"

I knew I should have told him right then about my self-harm but I couldn't bring myself too.

"I'm terrified," I said my voice cracking.

"Of what?"

"School. I don't want to go to school, I'm sick of school and I'm tired of being bullied I just want it to stop.

"Who is hurting you, Mitchie?" Shane asked, taking me back into his arms.

"Everyone at school, I don't have a single friend and everyone bullies me. Shane, I'm tired of it, it started in elementary school and I'm going to be a sophomore and it hasn't stopped. Everyone tells me I'm fat and ugly and I'm not worth it. My former best friend Sierra doesn't want me apart of her life anymore. She stopped talking to me last year. I want it to stop; I come home crying just about every day and in 7th and 8th grade I had to be homeschooled because it got so bad. I don't even know what I did to anybody, I don't talk to them but they find the need to harass me. They make me feel so bad, like I can't do anything. Everyone calls me 'Bitchy Mitchie' and I can't go through the same thing this year, I can't because it's just going to get worse and worse because everybody probably saw me singing with you on T.V. and I've had enough," I said tears streaming down my face.

"Mitch," Shane whispered and he kissed my forehead, "you don't believe what they tell you, do you?"

I just cried harder and nodded.

"No, Mitchie."

"I don't know why you want me Shane, I'm not famous, rich, popular, and Shane I'm not pretty," I sobbed.

"Mitchie," Shane whispered, "look at me."

I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Mitchie, please look at me."

I shook my head no so Shane brought my face to his and cupped my cheeks to that I couldn't look away.

"Mitchie how could you think that?"

"I-I-I don't know," I whimpered.

"Mitch…," He sighed, "I don't care that you aren't famous or rich or popular, but Mitchie you are pretty. You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid my eyes on, you're gorgeous.

"But I'm not like the other girls you've dated."

"And I don't want you to be, I don't want you to ever compare yourself to any of those girls because guess what?"

"What?"

"You have something that those girls don't have, you have me and there is no other girl who I would rather be with. I know you lost Sierra but maybe that's for the best because she obviously doesn't know what she is missing but I'm here and I'm your best friend and so is Caitlyn and Jason and Nate."

"But I don't feel beautiful."

"You should, because you truly are and I'm going to tell you every day until you believe it."

"You can tell me but that doesn't mean I will believe it."

"You don't have to, I do."

"Shane, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise to never leave me; I don't know what I'll do without you."

"I'm not going to let you go, I'll be here for you always. You can come to me for anything because you aren't just my girlfriend but you are my best friend. I will also be completely honest with you, anything you want to know I'll be honest with you.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he affirmed, wiping away the remaining tears from my eyes. And with that he sealed his promise with a passionate kiss. He pulled away a few minutes later breathing as heavily as me. He pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Your mom asked me if I wanted to take you school shopping, do you want to go now?" Shane asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Won't people see you though?"

"Well yeah but I'm used to it but I'll protect you."

"Are you sure you want people to know that I'm your girlfriend."

"Yeah of course but if you're not ready for that then we can wait."

"No its fine but I don't think I'm ready for the thousands of questions that will be asked."

"Then we don't have to confirm anything but we can still be seen in public because I kinda want to show you off to the world."

"Why? I'm nothing special."

"Mitchie stop doubting yourself, you are an amazing girl with an amazing talent and I am lucky to have you."

"That means a lot Shane. I don't want to go school shopping though because I will have to come to reality and realize that I have to go to school soon."

"Ok how about we have a Shane and Mitchie day?"

"I like the sound of that," I spoke softly.

"Ok, you sit here pretty girl, while I go ask Nate if he and Caitlyn will go get some school supplies and while I go get the pancakes that you haven't eaten," Shane said while sitting me down on the bed and kissing my forehead.

As he went downstairs, I got my guitar and started playing a song that I had written. I thought about telling Shane, I really did but there was something holding me back. As I was strumming on my guitar I promised myself that I would tell him soon. He had the right to know. I started playing the song that held so much meaning to me.

_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid_  
_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_  
_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

_La la la la la la la la_

_The mirror can lie_  
_Doesn't show you what's inside_  
_And it, it can tell you you're full of life_  
_It's amazing what you can hide_  
_Just by putting on a smile_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today  
I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength to make it through_

_Not gonna be afraid_  
_I'm going to wake up feeling beautiful today_  
_And know that I'm okay_  
_Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways_  
_So you see, now, now I believe in me_

_Now I believe in me_

"That's beautiful," I heard from the doorway.

I turned my head to the voice and saw Shane leaning against the doorway with a plate of pancakes in his hands.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked him as he walked back over to my bed.

"Most of it and I hope you know that I believe in you too," Shane said as he handed me the pancakes and lifted me up and sat me down back on his lap.

"Good to know," I smiled…a real smile.

"Nate and Caitlyn went school shopping for you and your parents and sister left to give us some privacy although your dad said that alone time is not always golden time," Shane chuckled.

"I wonder what Dana is going to say when she sees pictures of Nate and Caitlyn everywhere?"

"She won't be too happy but whatever, now are you going to eat these pancakes by yourself or am I going to have to feed you?" Shane teased.

"I can do it myself," I said.

It was a struggle to eat those two pancakes but I did it. When I finished, it took every fiber of my being not to throw it all up. Shane took my plate and sat it down on my nightstand next to my bed and turned me around in his arms so that I was straddling him. He cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes and whispered "you are so beautiful" to me before you brought his lips to mine. Our kiss was slow and sweet before he deepened the kiss and laid me down so that he was hovering over me. I tangled my hands in his hair bringing him closer to me. Shane rested all his weight on one arm while his other one gently rubbed my cheek. There was hardly any space between us when Shane abruptly pulled away and laid down beside me.

"What's wrong," I asked breathlessly.

"I can't lose control with you, Mitchie," Shane said looking ashamed.

I grabbed his hand in mine and kissed the back of it, "Shane, I trust you, you maybe three years older than me but I really do trust you. And I need you to know that because I don't really trust a lot of people."

"Then I feel honored, Ms. Torres," Shane replied bringing me back into his arms.

"You should Mr. Gray, you mean a lot to me."

"As you mean a lot to me."

I knew this is where I wanted to be for the rest of my life…Shane's arms. He makes me feel complete and worth something. Shane makes me feel better and for the time that I am with him, I don't think of being bullied and I don't think of harming myself. I know that I haven't been dating him that long but I think that I love him.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I would just like to say my heart goes out to all those who were effected by the Aurora, Colorado shooting. I know not everybody is from the U.S. but I am and this was a major deal. It was a horrific event. This was the worst shooting in American history, 71 people were shot and 12 people were killed. The youngest victim was a 3 month year old baby. Its sad how we can't even feel safe going to the movies anymore and its sad knowing that this is what the world is coming too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been very busy. I hope this long chapter can make up for it though. **

**I hope you guys like it:)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Shane and I must have fallen asleep as I woke up two hours later to the sound of my mom taking pictures.

"Mom," I groaned rolling over causing Shane to stir.

"Sorry to wake you guys, but you two looked to cute and I had to take a picture."

"It's fine, Connie." Shane assured her.

After my mom left my room, Shane and I talked softly until Caitlyn and Nate decided to barge in. It felt really good hanging out with them, I knew that I could count on these people to be there for me and I knew they would be there.

"We should probably get going, Shane" Nate spoke up looking at his watch.

We had been messing around on my instruments and had lost track of time as we were having so much fun.

"You're probably right, don't want to keep Jason waiting."

"Where is Jason?" Caitlyn asked. I had actually been wondering the same thing.

"His girlfriend Danielle is over and he wanted to spend some time with her."

"Well tell him we said hi," I said.

"Will do, come on Caitlyn these people properly want to say goodbye in private," Nate said leading Caitlyn out the door.

I swear I saw her blush as Nate lead her away. Shane brought me into a hug, allowing me to wrap me arms around his waist.

"Try to have a good first day of school," he began, "I am coming over on Monday so I can hear all about."

I nodded my head, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he said leaning down to bring me in to a kiss, I deepened the kiss as I didn't want it to end. He broke away but rested his forehead against mine.

**...**

"I like him," Caitlyn said after the guys left.

"I know."

"I like him a lot."

"I know that too."

She rolled her eyes, "we had such a good time today, he bought me a smoothie and he had an arm around me, protecting me from the paparazzi. He said he was going to Skype me."

"What about Dana?"

"What about her?"

"Well isn't he dating her?"

"Yeah but he doesn't think they are going to last because they are so different, I mean it's not like Nate and I are all that similar but it just clicks between us and I like it."

"I'm happy for you."

"I told you I could swoop Nate off his feet."

**…**

"Mitchie" my mom said coming to wake me up on the first day of school, "it's time to get up and get ready for school."

"No," I cried, "I don't want to go."

"Mitchie," my mom sighed siting down next to me rubbing my back.

"I-I don't wa-want t-to go" I sobbed.

My mom took me in her arms and gently rocked me back and forth for a few minutes.

"It's going to be okay, sweaty. Now get ready so I can take you to school."

When she left my room, I slowly got up and made my way to my bathroom. I took the longest time getting ready as I truly did not want to go to school. I could not stop crying as I was getting ready and my stomach had this insanely sick feeling to it, I felt like I was going to pass out. I slipped into some capris, short-sleeved V-neck shirt with a white cami underneath. I put my hair in a fishtail braid and then worked on putting my mascara and eyeliner on. Once I was down a heard my beep, indicating that I had a text. I walked over to my nightstand and smiled upon reading it.

'_Good morning. It's your first day back at school and I know you're not excited but please wipe your tears. I am here for you always. Just think of me and get through today. Nate, Jason and I are praying for you today. I hope you have a great day and don't hesitant and call if you need me, I will come get you. Remember to smile, beautiful."_

I am absolutely in love with Shane Gray. It's as simple as that.

I put on my bracelets, grabbed my bag and trudged down the stairs. When I got downstairs, my dad was waiting for me. He pulled me into a big hug whispered that everything will be okay before he let me go and Caitlyn grabbed me.

"What are you doing up?" I asked as she hugged me.

"Did you really think I was going to miss your first day of school, because if you did you are crazy," she laughed causing me to laugh. She could always make me laugh.

"I'm driving to school with you today."

"Mitchie," Maddie said rushing down the stairs, "I love you, have good day at school,"

I hugged Maddie really tightly, "I love you too."

"Mitchie, I made you a bagel," my mom said handing it to me and I took it without protest and was quite starving and it was only bread. "Come on, let's not be late now."

Caitlyn and I walked out to my mom's black Infinity SUV with my mom in tow. I leaned my head against the window once I got in, eating small bites on my bagel as my mom began on the quiet drive to school. She pulled up and I had tears in my eyes again.

"Mom…"

"It's going to be okay, we are all here for you."

"She's right Mitchie," Caitlyn piped in from the backseat, "let me know if there is anybody that I need to beat up."

I nodded my head and slowly got out the car and made my way into school…by myself. As soon as I stepped inside, all eyes were on me and all I wanted to do was run back outside. I slowly made my way to my locker trying at all cost to avoid the stares.

15-20-13; I spun the lock on my locker and opened it only to have it slammed shut.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Shane Gray," Sierra demanded furiously.

"Why did I become an option when I always made you a priority? I asked with the same amount of venom in my voice.

Sierra narrowed her eyes and walked away. I turned back to my locker and opened it again, put my stuff in it and then walked to homeroom. I found my seat and lucky for me it was right next to Sierra. Note the sarcasm. Ms. Jones was going over morning announcements when I felt a piece of paper land in front of me. I opened it up, only to wish I hadn't.

'_Like Shane Gray would ever date you, ugly whore.'_

I could feel the tears stinging my cheeks but I could not let them fall, I would not give anyone the satisfaction.

"Would anyone like to share about their summer?" Ms. Jones asked.

One of Sierra's friends raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel," Ms. Jones said.

Rachel stood up and spoke, "well some of us would like to think that they got together with a celebrity over summer when in reality it's probably just a publicity stunt to show that celebrities can date normal people."

"And who do you know is dating a celebrity, Rachel?" Ms. Jones asked. It sounded like she was already irritated by Rachel.

"Mitchie Torres would like to _think_ that she is dating Shane Gray."

This started a bunch of whispers around the room and I saw Sierra smirk at me for the corner of my eye.

"Can I go to the restroom," I asked my voice cracking.

"Yes" Ms. Jones said.

I quickly walked out of the classroom and I let the tears fall and I made my to the bathroom. As I turned the corner I collided with another person making us both fall.

"Hey watch it bitch-Mitchie, well what a pleasant surprise," the voice said and it made my stomach flop, I knew that voice. I stood up only to come face to face with Blake.

I tried to move past him, but he caught a hold of my arm and pushed me up against the wall. No I thought, this can't be happening. Blake was my boyfriend at the beginning of ninth grade, he was a lot nicer back then but then I caught Sierra and him together and I ended it with him.

"Leave me alone," I said choking on my tears.

"No. Now what's got you crying, did you realize that you are worth nothing."

"Said the one that who me."

"Did you really think I liked you, really Mitchie, I know you are smarter than that. Sierra dared me to ask you out and you fell for it. I can't believe you thought I actually liked you, no one likes you…well except for Shane Gray apparently."

"I hate you."

This caused him that laugh, "I don't like you either, but tell me something, why is Shane Gray talking to you. Is it for charity, did your mom pay him, does he feel sorry for you, or does he need to get laid so he came to you because he thinks your easy?" he asked bring his lips close to my neck," because if it's the last one then you can fuck me now."

"Stop, leave me alone," I cried, the tears falling even harder now.

He ignored me and brought one of his hands to my face, rubbing my cheek and the other one just under the hem of my shirt."

"Don't touch me," I said struggling to get out of his grasp.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but if you struggle then it's not to be good for you," he said against my skin bring his hand further up my shirt.

"No," I screamed, "don't touch me." I used all my strength and pushed him off of me and then started running. I could hear his footsteps behind me, but I was not going to stop running. I was feeling really lightheaded like I was going to fall any minute now but I was not going to stop running. As I was running, I heard the bell ring signaling that it was time to switch classes and I wiped tears face with my hands and ran all the way to my class, praying that he wasn't in it. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I saw that I had a text from Shane.

'_I hope that you are having a great day. I am actually on my way to your house right now so I will see you after school. Remember to smile pretty girl:)_

This day was dragging on and it wasn't even halfway done yet. This is only the first day back and it is starting out as hell. God, help me I thought to myself. Soon, I found myself in the cafeteria in line to buy a bottle of water. I could hear people whispering about me in line and I knew that I could stay in hear. As I was walking out of the cafeteria Rachel decided to cause a scene.

"Wow Mitchie, it's one thing think that Shane Gray wants you puts its another thinking that that every guy in the school wants you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Blake told me what you did to him in the hallway, you little whore."

"I didn't do anything to him."

She rolled he eyes, "do you not understand; you aren't good enough, you aren't pretty and you aren't skinny I think you should just die and save yourself the humiliation."

Tears started running down my face at this.

"The truth hurts doesn't it, sorry Bitchy Mitchie."

After that I ran out of the cafeteria with everyone staring at me. I ran to the bathroom and into a stall where I let the tears cascade down my face. I dug in my bag until I found my razor, letting the physical pain take over. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried and cried and cried until I decided that I could stay here anymore and texted Shane.

'_Come get me!' _I sent and it was no more than 15 seconds later that he texted me back.

'_On my way.'_

I then decide to call my mom.

"Hey Mitchie, how is school," she picked up after two rings.

"Mommy," I sobbed.

"I will be there in 20 minutes , can you hold on until then?"

"Y-yes…Sha-Shane is…com-coming too."

"Okay, where are you?"

"In the bat-bathr-bathroom."

"Okay, hang in there sweaty. I love you."

"Love…yo-you too."

I hung up and waited about ten minutes before I got a text from Shane.

'_I'm here, your mom called me and said for me to get you and wait in the office.'_

And that's when I heard the screams of all the girls. I slowly rose on my feet and made my way out of the bathroom and down to the front of the school. I was getting pushed and shoved everywhere because girls were running up to meet him. I got close enough to where I could see him but Rachel and Sierra and their group were blocking my way.

"Move," I said, my voice scratchy.

"I thought you went running to your mom, Bitchy,"

"Move," I said again.

"Look, I'm only going to move because I want to see him reject you."

I pushed my way past her and stood face to face with Shane. I took one look into his eyes and broke out into a whole new round of tears. He brought my into his chest and people were screaming even louder. He bent down and kissed my forehead, while rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Where is the office," he whispered in my ear.

I pointed to where it was and he led me over to it opening the door and pulling my inside. He sat down in a chair and pulled me down on his lap and I buried my head in his chest and could control my tears.

"Excuse me," the man at the desk asked, "can I help you?"

"We are waiting for her mom to come," Shane answered, "is too much trouble to you for some water?"

"No, I'll be right back."

"Thank you," Shane said when the man handed him the water.

"Mitch, drink this it will help you calm down."

I took a sip of the water but it didn't help, I was still crying hysterically.

"Mitch, I'm here, it's okay baby," he cooed in my ear.

In was no longer than five minutes later when my mom barged into the office looking pissed off. She went to the man at the front desk and slammed her hand down on the counter making the man jump.

"I need to speak to Principle Miller, now!" she demanded.

The man nodded and rush to get him. My mom then came over to Shane and me.

"Mitchie," she sighed getting a tissue and wiping my face, I'm going to talk to your principle okay?"

All I did was nod my head.

"Miss.." the man said.

My mom turned her attention back to him and Principle Miller.

"Mr. Miller, we need to discuss my daughter's safety in this school because she cannot come home crying every day. It's only the first day back to and she can't even finish a whole day of school because she has students bullying her."

"I understand. Mitchie," he the said, "what happened today?"

"Everything," I sobbed.

"Okay, an you be more specific?"

"I-I don't…wan-want to say."

"Okay, can you tell me why the hallways are crowed?"

"Be-cause…they want t-to see Sha-Shane Gray."

"I thought you looked familiar, my daughter is a huge fan, can I get an autograph for her?"

"Maybe another time, I need to get her home."

"Alright then, Mrs. Torres follow me."

My mom said goodbye to Shane and I before heading back to his office.

'_I need all students back to class' _the man at the front desk spoke over the intercom.

I got up from Shane's lap but I was shaking so much from crying that Shane picked me up bridal style and walked out of the office. People started following us outside despite the announcement telling them to go back to class.

"Shit." Shane cussed.

"What?" I asked.

"Paparazzi," he said simply.

Shane hurriedly walked over to his Mercedes SUV ignoring the flashes, questions and screaming girls. He opened the passenger for me whilst holding me. He sat me down buckled me in and kissed my forehead before closing the door and walking over to his side and getting in. He grabbed my hand over the center compartment and drove to my house. All the way there he kept giving me concerned glances and he would occasionally bring my hand to his lips and kiss it.

Once we arrived at my house, Shane carried me out of the car and walked into the house where we were greeted by Caitlyn.

"Oh my God, Mitchie I swear I will go beat someone up," she said.

"Thanks, Caitlyn," I said. I had calmed down a lot since school, but was still shaken up a bit.

"I am going to leave you two alone. I am going to Skype Nate."

Shane carried me to my room and he sat down on my bed with me in his lap and rocked me back and forth.

"You okay," he asked a little later.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"They were so mean to me Shane, they kept telling me that I was a whore and that you would never want me and that I wasn't pretty or skinny or good enough."

"You are not a whore Mitchie and I do want you, I will always want you, you are the only girl for me. And we are not even talking about being skinny or pretty because I have told you too many times that you are beautiful for you not to believe and me and you are the perfect weight.

"Shane..." I said, "You don't have to lie to make me feel better."

"Do you honestly believe you are unattractive, Mitchie? Because I'm not lying," He assured me, placing his hand on my cheek, "You are gorgeous, Mitchie. You aren't fat at all, you are the perfect size. I wouldn't want you to be one of those dead-skinny girls who eat nothing.

"Shane, even if I'm not hideously ugly or completely overweight, I have nothing to offer you. It's just not fair for you."

"You know what wouldn't be fair?" He asked me softly, "Not being able to see you whenever I wanted, not being able to hold you in my arms like this. I'd simply go crazy if I couldn't ever see your eyes again or that beautiful smile of yours. Your smile is simply mind-blowing, Mitchie, it leaves me breathless." He explained, "And don't get me started on your voice," He smiled, "It's the most amazing voice I have ever heard in my life.

I smiled and lent up to kiss his lips softly.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better," I said pulling away.

"It's my job," he laughed softly," That's not all of it is it?" He asked.

"I was walking to the bathroom and I ran into my ex-boyfriend and he pushed me up against the wall and he-he..." I said trailing off at the end.

"Did he hit you?"

"No"

"What did he do?"

"He touched me," I whispered.

I felt Shane tense and I looked up at his expression and it was stone cold.

"Shane…" I said but he did not respond.

"Shane!"

"Shane, talk to me."

"Fine if you're going to ignore me, then I can leave," I said trying to get out of his grip.

His hold easily tightened pulling me back to him, "where?"

"He was like kissing my neck and he was slid his hand up my shirt."

"I could quite easily hurt him Mitchie. It is taking everything in me right now not to go back to your school."

"I don't need you to beat him up Shane, I just need you to hold me."

"Always."

Just like that everything was better, Shane could always make it better and it scared me to death. We haven't been together all at and I already depended on him so much, I can't live without him.

"Baby," Shane spoke softly a few minutes later.

"Yeah."

"You are good enough by the way, you always will be good enough."

I smiled at him and brought his lips to mine in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please, I would love your feedback. Let me know what you want to see in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I want to thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot :)**

**Okay so this chapter has Caitlyn's POV, its towards the end of this chapter and its in italics.**

**The song in this Chapter is The Middle by Demi Lovato.**

**I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I woke the next morning, the events of yesterday flashing through my head making me regret yet another day of waking up. I rolled over to look at my alarm clock and realized that I should be up getting reading for school. I was getting out of bed when I noticed a note on my nightstand.

'_Mitchie, sleep in you are not going to school today. I am sorry about yesterday, I want to protect you but if that school is hurting you I don't know what to do. I am catering today and don't know when I will be home and your dad took Maddie and Caitlyn to work as Caitlyn wanting to go sightseeing. Maddie is not going to school today either, I don't want any of my kids hurt. Shane is still downstairs sleeping. I really like that boy, Mitchie he is good for you. I hope you have a good day._

_Love Mom'_

It's things like this that make me really appreciate my mom, sometimes I really just want to say I hate her but can't because the truth is that I love my mom no matter what we go through, no matter how much we argue, because I know in the end, she'll always be there. I smiled at remember that Shane spent the night last night in case I needed him to hold me while I cried. After reading the note I decided to write in my journal as I hadn't written in there in a while.

_Dear Diary,_

_School yesterday was terrible. I do not want to go back…ever. I don't even know how to write about it, there are no words to describe it only than the fact that it was hell. I cut myself yesterday in the bathroom at school and I threw up my dinner last night. I keep telling myself that this is the last time but it just keeps happening. I want to just wake up one day and everything be okay but I know it won't because I am wishing for something that will never happen. It takes a lot of hate to run a blade across your skin and I always get jealous when I see other people's arms because they are clean and they don't have anything to hide. I would do anything to have clean arms again. I cut for the first time when I was eleven and I did it because I took a look in the mirror and hated what I saw. Years ago if someone told me I'd be like this, I would've look at you, smiled and said, "You're kidding right?" My friends and family never see through my fake smiles. Sometimes this makes me sad but most of the time it makes me feel accomplished because at how good pretending has become. I am tired of pretending though, I'm tired of acting as I'm okay. I'm tired of lying to my parents. I want to tell them everything but I'm scared of how they would react. I don't know what to do. They still think I'm happy and cheerful but really I'm dying inside. I just don't know what to do anymore. I miss who I was before I cared what other thought of me. I used to always tell myself that I won't care about what others think about me but I do and I care a lot, more than I should. Every night, I cry myself to sleep thinking 'why does it have to be me'…I hate myself so much._

_Love,_

_Mitchie_

After putting my dairy away and wiping away the stray tears that had rolled down my cheeks, I decided to write a song about Shane. I grabbed my guitar and strummed softly in case he was still sleeping.

_"Knew where I was going  
When you left the room  
You're the kinda guy  
Who makes me want to  
Follow through to you_

I was thinking about all the girls in the world who would die to be in my position.  
_  
I've been trying to leave you  
For the longest time  
The second that I saw you  
I just knew I found my ride by_

The year apart made me really think about us. I spent the rest of the year thinking if we were just friends but as soon as I saw him the second summer I felt the sparks again.

_I like it, I like it, I like it_  
_I like it, I like it, I like it_

_I wanna crash, I wanna fall_  
_I wanna be somewhere in the middle_  
_Somewhere in the middle of something_

I love the way he makes me feel, the way he cares, the way he will always be there for me.

_It's better than nothing_  
_I just need a little_

_I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_I like it, I like it, I like it_  
_And I like it, I like it, I like it_

I'm dating Shane Gray! Lead singer of Connect 3. Teen heartthrob.

_Losing my direction_  
_That's the way it should be_  
_Feeling a connection_  
_When you're standing next to me_  
_I wanna be rolling_  
_I just wanna be rolling with you_

I knew that I had feelings for him the first summer but I just thought it was a little girl crush on a pop star.

_All of the things you say  
(I like it, I like it)  
Taking me far away  
(And I like it)_

_I wanna crash (crash)_

_I wanna fall (fall)  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something (something)_

_It's better than nothing (nothing)  
I just need a little_

_I just need a little_

_And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's makin' me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

_Maybe you'll save me_  
_You're gonna take me_

_From this crazy I've been painting  
'Cause I just need a little_

_I just need a little  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

The feelings have always been there…as much I wanted to deny it.

_Crash (crash)_

_I wanna fall (fall)  
I wanna be somewhere in the middle  
Somewhere in the middle of something (something)  
It's better than nothing (nothing)  
I just need a little _

_I just need a little  
And I don't wanna be nowhere  
Something's making me go there  
Somewhere in the middle with you_

(Crash)

_(Fall)  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
(Crash)_

_(Fall)  
I like it, I like it  
Somewhere in the middle with you  
Middle with you_

_You_

_Middle with you_

I felt really accomplished with the song when I strummed the last few chords. It was still hard to believe that Shane was mine because he could have chosen any other girl in the world but he chose me. He chose to put me in his life when I can't even stand my own life. I love him so much and I am terrified of how to tell him being that I have never loved anyone. But I'm scared more of his reaction, I want to be the girl that he falls for when the rest of the world is falling for him.

I decided that it was time to go downstairs and check on Shane but when I walked down the stairs I could still see him sleeping. I walked over to the couch and bent down next to his level. He looked so peaceful in his sleep and he shirt was on the floor which meant I would get to see his toned stomach. I gently brushed some hair away from his eyes and let my hand get tangled in his soft curls.

"Shane," I spoke softly.

"Shane, wake up."

He still was sound asleep so I decided to try a new method. I gently brushed my lips against his which caused him to stir. I kissed him a little harder and I heard him softly moan as a result.

"I think you should wake me up like this more often," he said in a sleepy voice as I pulled away. Note to self, Shane's sleepy voice is highly sexy.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said smiling.

Shane sat up causing the blanket that he had to fall around his waist and he rubbed his eyes. He seriously looked adorable. He pulled me into his lap and buried his head in the crook of my neck.

"You are lucky pretty luck," he murmured, "it takes everyone else forever to wake me up."

"I just have the magical touch," I said pretty proudly.

"Yeah well no one else is going to kiss me until I wake up."

"I hope not," I giggled, "I'm not a morning person either so you should be happy that I'm talking to you."

He laughed lightly at this, "so what have you been doing since you've been up?"

"Well I wrote a song about you actually,"

"A good one I hope."

"Of course, I'm no Taylor Swift."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"Oh yeah that's right, you dumped her in a twenty seven second phone call."

"No I did not, she hung up within twenty seven seconds," he stated matter of factly.

"It's still mean, you don't dump someone over the phone. I think you deserve that song, honestly."

"Well thanks," Shane said feigning hurt.

"She seems sweet."

"Yes and Jason seems smart…from afar."

"Well I want to meet her one day."

He groaned and I started humming 'Forever and Always'.

"Are you humming it?" Shane asked appalled.

"I actually do like this song," I admitted sheepishly.

"I am so going to ignore that fact," Shane said grabbing the remote and turning on the T.V.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Hot Tunes, please."

"What about Ashley?" I asked him, not interested in what was on right now.

"Ashley who?"

"Greene, your other ex," I stated.

"What about her?" Shane asked stroking my cheek.

"What went wrong?"

"She wanted more than I could offer."

"She wanted sex?"

Shane nodded his head, "I'm going to be completely honest with you Mitchie. I am going to answer any question you want to know."

Suddenly I felt guilty, here was going tell me that he was going to honest but I can't tell him the biggest secret of my life.

I grabbed his left hand and looked at his purity ring, "so this means a lot to you?"

"Yeah, my brothers and I all stand strongly by our beliefs," he paused, "it helps put our mom at ease, too," he chuckled, "but if you don't have the same beliefs, I'm not going to judge you differently."

"No I do, but my ring symbolizes that I will wait for the one that I know I will spend the rest of my life with."

He nodded his head, "why don't you wear your ring."

"I don't feel as I need a ring as a reminder but when I wear it, it's on a necklace."

"Why?"

"I was tired of getting teased but it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of and if other people can't see that well that's too bad. I think your perfect just the way you are."

"Really?"

"Really," he affirmed, kissing the side of my head.

We were sitting in peaceful silence until in interesting story came on Hot Tunes.

"_It seems that two thirds of the famous band Connect 3 were hanging in Jersey over the weekend. Both Nate and Shane Gray made their way to Jersey on Saturday minus Jason. But the shocking news came when we spotted Nate Gray shopping with a girl, who is yet to be identified."_

I saw footage of Nate and Caitlyn walking around and inside a smoothie shop.

"_They were seen pretty close, Nate even had his arm wrapped around her. Is this Gray brother having a change in heart as he usually states that he likes to keep his relationships private? But from the looks of this, there is nothing private about it."_

There was more footage shown of them walking around and I knew what was coming next.

"_Lead singer, Shane Gray was __**not **__spotted with a girl on Saturday however yesterday Hot Tune reporters caught footage of him carrying a crying girl out of school."_

They then showed footage of him carrying me to his car.

"_That's not it though, Shane was seeing going into her house but was not seen leaving and it is reported that he spent the night."_

Footage of him leading me into the house was shown.

"_Although we did not get a good picture of her, we managed to catch a glimpse of her and she looks awfully familiar. Over the summer, all three of the boys spent time at their uncle's camp, Camp Rock and it seems that Shane's mystery girl was there. Unlike any year before, there was a worldwide sing off and it seems that Shane's mystery girl has quite the voice on her."_

Footage of Shane and I singing was shown.

"_This has got the world wondering which two girls have caught the hearts of the two leading heartthrobs in America. We will keep you posted on any news of the Gray brothers and their ladies. Get it here first only on Hot Tunes."_

"Oh my God."

"It's okay Mitchie, I'm going to do my best to keep you safe," Shane said turning off the T.V.

"I was on Hot Tunes!" I said excitedly making Shane laugh.

…

The rest of the day was so relaxing and I didn't even think about school. Shane just seems to make my worries disappear. It was later in the afternoon and we were laying out by the pool just enjoying being together.

"I have some exciting news to tell you," Shane spoke after moments of silence.

"Well what are you waiting for," I said sitting up.

"Well I had a meeting with my label yesterday and they saw the video from Camp Wars and they would really like to meet with you."

"No way!" I said trying to act as calm as possible.

"Yes way!" He mocked me.

I gently shoved him, "did you have a part in this?"

"They asked questions about you and I answered them truthfully."

"What did you say?"

"They asked if you write song and I told them that you wrote the one they are listening to and they asked if you played any instruments and I told them guitar and piano."

"I bet I could the tambourine also," I teased him."

"Well aren't you funny. Why didn't you want me to have a part in this?"

"I don't want people thinking that I am using you."

"I know you're not and that's all that matters," he said bringing me down to lay on his chest.

"Your too good for me, Shane."

"I think I'm just right. By the way, I'm taking you out on our first official date Friday."

"Where are we going?"

"You will have to wait until Friday."

"Jerk," I said causing him laugh.

…

It was a Thursday night when a stressed out Caitlyn came busting through my room.

"What's wrong? How was your day with Nate?"

She sunk to the floor and started crying.

"I'm guessing not so good," I said sitting on the floor beside her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Do you to tell me about it?"

"I don't know where to start," she said once she calmed down.

"How about the beginning."

She waited a few minutes before she spoke.

"It all started with the Hot Tunes report about Nate being seen with me…"

'_My phone rang and Nate's name appeared on the screen._

"_Hey," I said._

"_Hey," he said a little depressed._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Dana…" he sighed._

"_Nate I'm so sorry about the Hot Tunes thing, it's all my fault."_

"_No its not, don't blame yourself. I don't think Dana and I are going to make it."_

"_I'm sorry, is there anything I can do? I feel so bad."_

"_Caity it isn't not your fault…I had fun."_

"_Caity?" I asked smiling to myself._

"_Do you not like that name, I'm sorry."_

"_No, I like it and I had fun too. I still feel bad though."_

"_I'm going to go over to her house and try to explain things to her, do you want to come."_

"_Um sure."_

"_You don't have too-"_

"_Nate, pick me up tomorrow and we'll go."_

"_Okay, goodnight Caity."_

"_Night, Nate."_

_I hung up the phone and fell asleep with the biggest smile on my face. _

_The next day, Nate came over to Mitchie's house to pick me up and to that I was nervous was an understatement. The drive to Dana's was fairly quit but it was awkward…it was kinda nice._

"_Does Dana know I'm coming?" _

"_Yes, I told her this morning."_

"_And…"_

"_This should be fun," He said sarcastically. _

"_Great" I said in the same tone causing us both to laugh._

_The drive was too long for my liking and it just gave me more time to be anxious. _

"_I forgot to ask, where does she live again?"_

"_She lives in New York."_

"_That helps."_

"_Long Island."_

"_Thank you."_

_We finally arrived to her house and I was freaking out which is really odd for me because I never freak out. I soon found myself sitting in Dana's living room and she was giving me a cold glare and Nate seemed to noticed the tension._

"_Why did you bring her?" The bitch…I mean Dana finally asked._

"_Because I caused this mess and I-" I tried to say but she cut me off._

"_You got that right, I don't know if you have noticed but Nate is mine."_

"_Dana, why don't you trust me with her," Nate finally spoke up._

"_It's not I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust her."_

"_Why not?" Nate asked."_

"_Because she is a jealous bitch," I stated._

"_I am a not jealous; I have no reason to be."_

_This caused Nate to chuckle._

"_You are jealous because you think that I could have a chance with Nate."_

"_Look, Nate," Dana said turning to him._

"_Yes Dana," he said raising his eyebrows._

"_We are in a relationship and I don't feel comfortable with her here."_

"_You can't dictate who I hang out with."_

"_Well its either me or her. Take your pick. Get the picture?"_

"_Her," he stated simply._

"_What!" she yelled._

"_I chose her. Get the picture?"_

"_You're sick Nate, I can't believe you would pick that over me," She said crying, "and after you spent all summer trying to prove that you like me."_

_"I'm really sorry Dana."_

_"Whatever, just leave."_

_ Nate grabbed my hand and led me over to the door._

"_I guess we're done, I'm still really sorry." Nate said closing the door behind us._

_The drive back was silent and I just stared out the window. I didn't look at him until he stopped in front of Mitchie's house._

"_I'm really sorry," Nate finally spoke._

"_It's okay," I said quietly._

"_Look Caitlyn, I really like you."_

"_I really like you too, Nate but I don't want to be a rebound to Dana."_

"_Caitlyn I have liked you since I first met you."_

"_Then why Dana?" I asked getting tears in my eyes._

"_I didn't know if you liked me and I thought that liking someone else would help me get over you but it never worked. All I saw was you Caity."_

"_You should have talked to me Nate."_

"_I know and it's all my fault. Don't ever take relationship advice from Shane."_

"_I would've thought that you were smart enough to know that," I giggled._

"_If you're not ready right now, I will wait for you."_

"_I'll tell you when I'm ready, Nate."_

"_Okay," I smiled, "is it too much to ask to kiss you right now?"_

_I didn't say anything, I just brought his lips to mine._

"_I'll talk to you later," I said pulling away a few seconds later._

"_Okay, let me walk to the door."_

"_Nate, you don't have too."_

"_My mom raised us to be gentlemen."_

"_Even Shane?" I asked as he opened my door for me._

"_Yeah, he has a romantic date planned for him and Mitchie tomorrow."_

"_Hmm, she didn't mention that."_

_He laughed, "yeah, she is spending the night if I remember correctly."_

"_Oh I am going to have a nice long talk with her."_

"_At least you won't have to put up with them for the night."_

"_Skype me."_

"_I will, bye Caitlyn."_

"_Bye Nate."_

_He bent down and kissed my cheek before I went inside."_

"And that's the story," I heard Caitlyn say.

"Wow," was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Hmm."

"He likes you."

"And I like him but I don't want to be a rebound girl."

"He is willing to wait for you," I reminded her.

"Yeah, okay so enough about me. What is happening on this date that I did not know about."

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention I have a date with Shane tomorrow."

"Really! I totally did not know that."

"Really!"

"So where is he taking you?"

"I have no idea."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Caitlyn asked.

"Shane said it is a surprise."

"Well did he mention you were spending the night with him."

"No."

"Oh well you are."

"Oh God."

"What's wrong?"

"I am spending the night with Shane!" I said and started pacing around the room but jumped at the sound of my phone."

'_Goodnight beautiful. I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow. I already talked to your parents and you are mine for the night ;) Your mom said yes right away but your dad might talk to you tomorrow. I am picking you up at noon so don't eat lunch. Sweet dreams.'_

* * *

**Don't forget to review! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Some of you have sent me a PM of what you want to see in the story and I will get to your ideas...soon. I would still love for people to tell me what they want to see happen. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I love all the reviews that I got from last chapter. This chapter and the next chapter are my favorites so far.**

**I hope you this chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Rise and shine!" Caitlyn said joyfully coming in my room the following morning.

"Go away, I groaned placing my pillow over my head attempting to block out her voice.

"No, you need to get dressed," she said grabbing my pillow from off me.

I looked over at the clock, "Caitlyn, it is 9:30 in the morning and he said be ready by noon," I yawned.

"Yeah but you have to get dress, pack and eat breakfast plus you are slow in the mornings so get your lazy ass out of bed."

"No, sleep is good."

She then began hitting me with my pillow.

"Stop, stop, Caitlyn stop!"

"Not until you're up," she continued hitting me.

"Okay, okay I'm up," I said getting out of bed.

"Good now take a shower," she said pushing me in the direction of the bathroom.

"I hate morning people," I mumbled.

"Love ya too Mitchie," she replied as she pushed me into the bathroom, "I will be waiting when you get out," she said closing the door.

After having a shower and washing my hair, I stood in front of the mirror. I really didn't want to wear bracelets to cover my wrist today so I just covered them with makeup and I must admit, I covered them well, I couldn't even tell I had scars. It then dawned on me that I had no idea what to wear. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the bathroom to see Caitlyn laying on my bed watching T.V.

"Caitlyn, I don't know what to wear," I said panicking.

"Relax, just text him and ask him what kind of date it is."

"Yeah but it's still early in the morning."

"Your point?"

"I don't want him to think I was up early this morning getting ready for our date is which isn't until noon."

"Yeah but I'm not going to watch you lay around in a towel until you think it's a "reasonable" time to text him."

"Well I can like put on a robe on we can go eat breakfast."

"Food, yes! Let's go."

We walked down the stairs and I was surprised to see my mom up.

"Hey mom," I said grabbing an apple and a spoon for yogurt.

"Hey girls," my mom said, "are you excited Mitchie?"

"Admittedly yes but if it was up to me, I would still be sleeping," I said looking at Caitlyn.

"Beauty takes time," is all that she said, "is all you're eating an apple and yogurt?"

"Yeah, I'm too nervous to eat anything else," I said which wasn't technically a lie but I didn't want to eat a lot right now because I wanted to be able to keep down whatever food I'm eating with Shane.

"Mitchie your hair is dripping wet," I mom stated.

"Don't worry Connie, I've got her all taken care of, but your mom is right Mitchie, you could have dried your hair off."

I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Come on, let's go get you ready," Caitlyn squealed excitedly after breakfast.

"I swear you are more excited about this than me."

"You're not excited?" she asked me tossing my phone to me once we got in my room.

"No I am, I'm super excited, nervous and freaking out."

"Everything will be fine, now text him."

'_Morning Pop star, I know you aren't telling me where we are going, but I kinda need to know what to wear.'_

"He is a slow replier," Caitlyn complained five minutes later when he did not respond.

"He is probably still sleeping," I countered back.

"Well while we are waiting, I'm going to start on your hair," Caitlyn said sitting me down on a chair in the bathroom, "now sit back relax and prepared to be Gellarfied.

"I'm suddenly scared," I joked.

"Shut up and just pay attention to your phone; I need to know what you need to wear so I can do your makeup."

"Do you want your hair down or up?"

"Down," I said automatically.

She then began to blow dry my hair because she said that letting it dry naturally would take too long and we are running on a schedule.

"I really like your hair black," she said as she started straightening my hair.

"Thank you."

"I think it makes you and Shane look cute because you both have black hair and you are short and he is tall and so when to stand next to each other people see just how compatible you two really are, and that's just the appearances."

"Okay…" I said unsurely.

"It makes sense to me."

She was almost done straightening my hair when my phone beeped indicated I had a text.

'_Good morning beautiful, casual, wear casual. But I want you to do one thing for me, I want you to look in the mirror when you are all dressed and smile because you are going to look amazing…you always do :) See you later, Mitch.'_

"He said casual."

"Typical guy," she mumbled rolling her eyes.

"There done," she said spraying hairspray in my hair to make it stay straight, softy and silky, "now you stay here while I go look for something casual."

"I found it," she said happily running back into the bathroom with a short strapless navy blue dress that had white polka dots on it and a small bow on the side.

"I actually like this dress, good choice," I said getting up.

"It's shorter than I thought," she said after I put the dress on.

The dress came to about mid-thigh but it was still relatively short.

"Caitlyn," I whined, "this bra is emphasizing my boobs too much.'

"So."

"Need I remind you this _is_ our first date?"

"Need I remind you he's a guy, I'm pretty sure he won't be complaining. Now sit down, I need to do your makeup."

"A short dress and enhanced boobs is not what I had in mind for today."

"I sure hope that you don't complain this much with him."

Caitlyn was finally done with me after she did my makeup. She wanted to really to focus on my eyes I was wearing eyeliner, mascara and navy blue eye shadow. I put on some earrings and a necklace and even decided to wear my purity ring.

"Are you ready to look at yourself?" Caitlyn asked me.

"I'm nervous," I said.

"There's no need to be, Shane's jaw is going to drop."

I took three deep breaths before standing up and looking in the mirror. I could hardly believe that the person standing in front of me was actually me. I was astound and I actually smiled. Never before have I smiled looking in the mirror… I liked who I saw. The person looking back at me looked confident and happy but most of all, this person looked beautiful, stunning even.

I felt beautiful.

"Thank you Caitlyn, thank you so much," I said bring her into a tight hug.

"It's no problem, what are best friends for?"

"What are best friends for," I smiled back and it's true she was starting to take Sierra's spot.

"Now come on, you still have to pack and its 11:00; and you said I got you put too early."

I laughed as I gathered pajamas, clothes for tomorrow, underwear, toiletries and flip flops and put them into my Vera Bradley bag that my oh so kind sister Dallas had given me. Note the sarcasm. I grabbed my navy blue Toms to go along with my dress and Caitlyn and I headed out of my room and went downstairs where I wasn't surprised to find my parents sitting in the living room.

"You look fabulous," my mom gushed.

"Thanks," Caitlyn and I said at the same time.

"She was talking to me," I teased.

"But who helped you look that amazing?" Caitlyn said back.

"Mitchie, your mother and I would like to talk to you about the ground rules," I dad said finally speaking up.

"More so your father," my mom commented.

"I do not think that it is appropriate for a young girl like you to be spending the night with three boys, two of which are adults," my dad said expressing his opinion.

"I think its fine, she is staying in the guest room and she will be fine," my mom said

"He is three years older than you, I don't want him to pressure you into doing anything that-"

"Dad!" I exclaimed cutting him off, "he has a purity ring and he's not going to do anything, I trust him. Plus I he wouldn't try anything with his brothers there."

"Just don't give me a reason to kill him."

"Steve stop bugging her, Shane is a sweet person."

"Yeah but he has ranging male hormones just like any other male in the world."

This had Caitlyn busting out laughing while I was sitting there blushing like crazy. This was the most embarrassing conversation to have with both your parents. It was a few minutes later when the doorbell rang and I rushed over to answer the door to get away from the awkwardness.

"Hey," I said opening the door taking in his khaki shorts and navy blue polo shirt. His attire complimented his tan complexion really well giving him that model look. He was really too attractive for his own good.

"Hello beautiful, don't you look gorgeous," he said, his eyes going over my body.

"Thank you," I said blushing, reaching out for his hand, "we are matching," I pointed out.

"That's because we have good taste," he said leaning down to kiss me.

"It's nice to see you again, Shane," my dad said butting in.

"You too Mr. Torres."

"Call me Steve, nice car by the way," my dad said looking at Shane's Mercedes.

"Thanks."

Shane grabbed my bag and we managed to get out of the house fairly quickly after saying quick goodbyes.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we began our journey.

"I told you that it's a surprise."

"But I'm dying to know," I told him dramatically.

This caused him to chuckle, "Okay, okay I thought that we could have a picnic but the rest is a surprise, so don't ask."

"Are we going to New York?"

"Yep." He said popping the 'p.'

"I'm excited to see your apartment," I admitted.

He laughed, "somehow, I knew you would be."

"Well I really want to see how three guys decorate."

"I believe we have really good taste actually."

"I still can't believe my parents are letting me spend the night with you."

"Your mom loves me," he said giving me the smile that the world loves so much.

"She didn't at first; she thought you were going to hurt me because you're a celebrity and all."

Shane reached over a grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I would never intentionally hurt you Mitch, I want to make this last."

"Me too."

"You were right by the way, my dad talked to me before you came. How did you get out of any talks?" I said.

"Oh you don't think that he talked to me," Shane asked me, "when I asked your parents about this, we had a talk."

"I apologize for anything that he said."

"It's okay," Shane said bring our joined hands together and kissing the back of my hand.

The rest of the drive we listened to music and spoke about little things and I felt really comfortable with him, it was just so natural. It was a little after 2:00, when we pulled up at a prestigious looking country club and I think that my jaw dropped open.

I slowly turned to face Shane, "I didn't need this to be expensive Shane."

"I know but I want to give you the best because you deserve the best."

Shane then got out and came over to my side to help me out.

"Always a gentleman, I see."

"Of course, my parents raised me right."

Shane intertwined our fingers together and led me through a wrought iron gate that led to a beautiful golf course.

"Golfing?" I asked.

"I thought a romantic picnic and a couple holes would be nice before I take you to our next destination. Is that alright?" He asked looking concerned.

It was sweet at how much thought he was putting into this. No one has ever had me feel this special.

"It's perfect."

Shane then led me to a secluded part of the golf course where there was a picnic basket sitting on top of a blanket and golf clubs right beside it.

"How is everything already here?"

"I have my ways," he smiled, "now do you want to eat first of golf?"

"Golf but let me tell you, I suck at it."

"That's okay, I'm a pro," he laughed.

"Jerk!"

"I guess you don't want me to help you."

"That's not fair."

He laughed and led me over to the fairway.

"I hope I don't hit anyone," I stated as Shane put down a ball for me.

"You won't he," he assured me, "I closed down this part of the course."

"Shane!" It was really sweet of him to close part of the course for us, but I really didn't need him spending that much money on me.

"Relax its only eight holes Mitch but money is no problem for me. I didn't want anybody try to take pictures of us, I wanted this part to be strictly private. No photographers are allowed on this property it's just you and me."

"You're amazing, you know that?' I said reaching up to gently kiss him.

"So I've been told," he smirked, "now hit this first ball by yourself because I want to see how you do and if you need help, I will help you the rest of the way."

"Okay, but promise not to laugh."

"I promise."

"Shane, you promised you weren't going to laugh," I said. As soon as I hit the ball he started laughing.

"I'm sorry babe but you weren't kidding when you said you suck."

"Okay Pop Star, let's see you hit the ball."

Shane winked at me before he hit and the ball and it went soaring through the air.

"Told you I was a pro."

"You are so helping me."

Shane led me over to my ball and stood behind me.

"You need a better grip on the club," he said in my ear sending chills down my spine.

He ran he hands down my arms all the way down to my hands and moved them to grip the club better.

"You need to bend your knees and then you want your arms bent and not so tense."

"Your arms are still tense," he said after helping bend my arms.

He moved some hair away from my neck and placed his lips there softly sucking my neck.

"Relax your arms," he murmured against my skin placing his arms around mine.

"There you go," he said finally feeling my arms relax.

He moved his lips to my ear, "then you're going to swing your arms back; like this," he said guiding my arms back.

"And then you're going to swing your arms forward and hit the ball."

Shane led my arms forward and I watched as the ball gracefully soared through the air.

"Wow!" I said amazed.

Shane chuckled bringing his lips back to my neck, "I think I could hold golf lessons."

"I hope this is not the way you're going to teach people" I joked leaning into his touch.

"Of course not," he murmured, "I'd only to this with you."

I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes intently, mesmerized by the warm colors that were staring back at me. Shane closed the distance between us in a gentle kiss. When we broke away, we and played the rest of the holes (with Shane helping me of course) before deciding to have our picnic.

"So what did you pack?" I asked sitting down on the blanket.

"Well for drinks I brought some sparkling cider," he said bringing out two wine glasses also.

"How romantic," I commented.

He smirked, "I also brought chocolate covered strawberries, whip cream, grapes, homemade brownies and what would be a picnic without my world famous PB&J sandwiches."

"World famous, huh? Guess we'll just have to test that," I teased grabbing a sandwich, "they are even cut in cute little triangles," I giggled.

"These are good," I said taking a bite, "best PB&J I've ever had,"

"Glad you like it," he said taking a bite.

I poured us both a glass of sparkling cider and offered him one, "this is the best date ever, thank you."

"And to think that there's more but your welcome."

I took a sip from my glass before he dipped a strawberry in whipped cream and fed in to me.

"Mmmm, I love strawberries; chocolate covered just tops it off."

He laughed as he finished off the strawberry. I then reached into a container and grabbed a grape.

"Can you catch it," I asked him.

"Of course," he said opening his mouth wide.

I threw it at him and sure enough he caught it.

"Your turn."

"Okay," I said opening my mouth.

"Hey!" I shrieked as four grapes hit my face, "that's so not fair," I pouted trying not to laugh.

"Yes it was," he laughed, "you should have seen your face."

"It was mean."

"I'm sorry" he said crawling over me, "can I make it up to you?"

"You can try," I said trying to hide my smile.

He reached into container and grabbed a brownie, "maybe this will help; I made them you know."

"I didn't know cooked?"

"Oh yes, I cook and I must say I'm pretty good."

He sat me on his lap and fed me the brownie.

"Oh my God, these are good," I said as I finished off the brownie.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked cutely.

"Let me think about it," I said pretending to give it thought.

Shane quickly placed his lips on mine and our kiss started slow and gentle before it turned passionate. He carefully laid me down on the blanket and climbed on top of me, resting all his weight in his arms. I tangled my hands in his hair bringing him closer and he moved one of his arms to my waist.

"Shane," I moaned as he moved his lips along my jaw down to my neck.

"Mitch," he groaned

"You know this would not look good if someone saw us."

"Screw them, plus there are no paparazzi so we are safe," I said against my neck.

I grabbed his face and kissed him forcefully before we had to break away for needed air.

"You're forgiven," I said breathlessly.

He chuckled softly before pecking my lips.

"Dance with me," he murmured standing up and reaching and arm out for me to grab.

"We don't have music," I said allowing him to help me up.

"We don't need it, we'll dance to our beat," he said leading me out on to the fairway.

He lifted me up and placed me on his feet allowing me to wrap my arms around his neck. He placed his hands tightly around my waist and spun us around. He hummed the tune of 'Gotta Find You' in my ear and everything was peaceful.

"This is unbelievable," I commented a few minutes later.

"What is?" He asked.

"This. You, me…us. We come from to different worlds and here I am dancing with you."

"I know it's hard to believe that you are dancing with the Shane Gray," he joked.

"You are such a jerky Pop Star," I said resting me head on his chest.

"But I'm your jerky Pop Star though, Mitch. I could not imagine sharing this moment with anyone one else, I don't want to share any moment with anyone else. It's you and me; I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, Shane."

He smiled, "I'm falling for you Mitchie, and I'm falling hard and it scares me because we haven't been together very long but I know that I never want to spend a day without you. You mean everything to me."

"I'm falling for you too," I whispered looking in his eyes, "every time I look into your eyes, I know there is no other place I would rather be than in your arms."

"When you look me in the eyes, Mitchie, I find my paradise," he murmured.

And after that, words weren't needed; Shane leaned in connecting his lips with my own, his hands running through my hair.

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, there has just been so much going on lately. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

**The song in this chapter in Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Why are you smiling like that," I asked as we were in his car driving to the second part of our date."

"Because I think you'll like where we're going," he said intertwining our hands.

"But you're still not going to tell me anything, right?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Right," he affirmed shooting me his dazzling smile.

"We're almost there," he said about forty-five minutes later.

"I'm so excited," I admitted.

It was no later than fifteen minutes when we pulled up at the Yankees baseball stadium.

"Shane…" I said in awe.

"I remember you telling me once that your dad used to take you to Yankees games all the time so I thought I'd take you to one."

"You are amazing," I said leaning over and kissing him.

Shane broke away and smiled reaching in the compartment and pulling out two pairs of sunglasses.

"Trying to be incognito, huh," I asked.

"Trust me people will notice us soon enough, but right now I'd like to make it in the building without being hounded by paparazzi and fans."

"It's the price you pay, Pop Star," I said putting one of the pairs of sunglasses on, "wait, we aren't sitting in the stands?"

"Nope," he said also putting on a baseball cap and coming over to help me out of his car, "my family owns one of the luxury suites."

"I should have known, being famous pop stars and all, you probably don't to sit with the regular people," I said grabbing his hand.

He laughed as he led me into the building.

"I don't even know who the Yankees are playing today," I said as we made our way to the elevators.

"Boston Red Sox," he said as we stepped into the elevator and he pushed the button to luxury level.

Once we got to the right floor, walked down a long hallway until we came to a door that had _Gray _written on it in big fancy letters. He shot me a shining smile before unlocking the door and leading me through.

"Wow!" I gasped upon entering the room, "this is beyond words, Shane."

"You are the second girl who has ever been up here, you should feel honored," he said closing the door.

I gave him a look causing him to laugh.

"The only other girl who has been up here is my mom."

I rolled my eyes and looked around the spacious room; there was a bathroom, a lavish kitchen with a bar and directly across the kitchen, there was a huge flat screen T.V. mounted on the wall. There was also a living room with leather couches but beyond the living room, there was a balcony where there were seats to watch the game outside. I walked over to the balcony and looked out.

"This view is amazing," I said looking out over the edge.

"My view is pretty amazing too," Shane said coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So cheesy," I murmured, leaning back into his touch.

"So did I do well for our first date?" He asked swaying us back and forth.

"Yes," I nodded, "this is perfect…I think I found my Prince Charming," I whispered turning my head to look at him.

He pressed his lips to mine in a loving kiss pulling away a few minutes later, "And I found my Princess," he said softly.

"The game doesn't start for another half hour," Shane said, "did you want to walk around?"

"No I just to be alone with you."

He brought me back to where the couches were and I noticed a guitar sitting in the corner and I quickly ran over to grab it before joining him on the couch.

I started to strum randomly on the guitar until Shane spoke up.

"When you have that meeting with my managers, they will probably ask you to play a song."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I think you should play the one that you wrote at camp for me."

"What song?"

"The one you played at the bon fire."

"The one that goes like this?" I asked beginning to play the song.

"Yeah that one," he replied smiling.

"How do you know that it was for you?"

"Don't tease," he said feigning hurt.

I giggled and started played the song for him. When I finished Shane took the guitar out of my hands and placed it on the ground and then laid me down on the couch and climbed on top of me.

"I guess we remembered different summers, "I said softly, cupping his face in my hands.

"You're my favorite song," he whispered before capturing my lips in a passionate kiss.

…

"The game is about to start," Shane said bringing me into his lap.

"I know," I said leaning my head back to rest on his shoulder and interlacing our fingers.

Soon enough the game started and Shane and I were on the edge of our seats watching as the Yankees were about to strike out yet another Red Sox player. Shane started twirling a strand of my hair around his fingers before he reached up and grabbed my sun glasses off my face, then took off his.

"Why'd you take off my glasses off?" I asked confused.

"Because I wanted to look in your gorgeous brown eyes," he said sweetly, "now come on," Shane said taking me off his lap and standing up, grabbing my hand in mind and leading me out on to the balcony.

"What if people see us?" I asked.

"Let them, you are beautiful," Shane said kissing my cheek.

And then I remember that I did feel beautiful today.

We were halfway in the second quarter when our picture came up on the jumbo screen.

"_Look at here, Shane Gray is out with mystery girl and they seem to be having a wonderful time. Can you two wave hello?" _A voice said over the intercom.

Shane wrapped an arm around my waist as we both waved to the crowd.

"_She's beautiful Shane, you are one luck guy."_

"I know I am," Shane whispered to me.

Soon enough, it was halftime and the Yankees were winning 4-2.

"I have one more surprise for you, are you ready for it?" Shane asked as he brought me back into the room.

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

Shane laughed as he led and out of the room and back to the elevators.

"We're are we going?"

"You don't get the whole surprise concept very well," he smirked.

"Jerk."

Once we made it out of the elevator, he led me to the door that led out to the field.

I was becoming nervous because I had no clue what was going on as I didn't know why Shane would be leading me to the field. I looked over to Shane and he had the biggest smile on his face. As we stepped into view on the field, screams erupted and I saw flashes go off. I walked closer to Shane and he had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. He ignored people calling out his name and continued walking on the field. I could see us on the jumbo scree and I was sure that this was going to all of the news tomorrow.

All of a sudden the screams got louder and I looked at Shane.

"Your surprise must be somewhere on the field too," Shane said seeing my confused expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked more confused now than ever.

"You'll know soon enough."

Shane kept walking on the field until he came to the very center.

"Look to my left," he said.

I did as he said and I think my eyes flew out of my head, there in the flesh stood Bruno Mars.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, turning my attention back to Shane.

"He's my last surprise; I asked him if he could sing a song for you."

"This is the best date in the history of dates."

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled.

"May I have your attention please," Bruno said into the microphone causing everyone to calm down.

"Shane Gray," he said causing girls to scream, "approached me and asked me to sing a special song for his lucky lady so this one goes one to the two people standing in the center of the field. I hope the two of you are having a wonderful tonight and Mitchie, when I asked Shane why he requested this song, he said because she is beautiful and I never want her to forget that," he finished smiling.

"Hit it!" he said to his band.

Shane spun me around, causing me to giggle, and then wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and simply gazed into his dark brown eyes as the opening notes started.

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair _

_Falls perfectly without her trying__  
She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

"I love this song," I whispered.

Yeah, I know, I know

_When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_

_I say_

"When you told me to look in the mirror and smile once I was dressed, I did."

"And?"

"I thought I looked beautiful, I've never been able to look in the mirror and feel pretty."

Shane smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear.

_When I see your face (face face...)_  
_There's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_  
_And when you smile (smile)_  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_  
_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_  
_Just the way you are (are)_

"You're so beautiful, so, so beautiful," Shane said resting his forehead against mine.

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she let me  
Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So, don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

"This is the happiest day I've had in a long time," I admitted.

"You have made me so happy Mitch, I knew that first summer at camp that I was going to fight for this relationship because what we have is something that is once in a lifetime."

"How do you know?"

"Because how many people can say that they are slowly falling in love with their best friend."

"I know of two."

He twirled me around slowly and brought me in closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my lower-back and I placed mine on his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

He began singing along to me, singing for my ears only.

_When I see your face (face face...)  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile (smile)  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

I could feel tears threatening to spill; I was so overwhelmed; Shane had put so much thought into making tonight so special.

"Shane." I said softly, as he continued to sing to me.

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing (amazing)  
Just the way you are (are)_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change_  
_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

_Yeah"_

Shane finished in time with the music and everyone erupted in cheer but I didn't pay any attention to them. I looked into Shane's eyes to see him looking intently back at mine asking an unspoken question. I just nodded my head and he slowly leaned in and connected our lips together. Everything just seemed to disappear as Shane moved his lips over mine; it didn't matter that everyone was watching us, it didn't that flashes were going off everywhere, it didn't matter that this would be everywhere by tomorrow.

It was just me and him.

This moment was ours and I would cherish it forever.

…

After the game it was hard getting out of the stadium. Everyone was trying to get our pictures and ask questions. Fans were coming up to Shane and asking him for autographs and I knew it hurt him to say no, but he was trying to get me out of there as quickly as possible. When we finally reached his car, paparazzi were surrounding it.

"Shit," Shane said under his breath, pulling me even closer to him.

'_Shane who is this girl?'_

'_Where did you two meet?'_

'_So your name is Mitchie?'_

These were the only questions that I could make out, it was so hectic and flashes were going off everywhere, yet somehow Shane managed to get me into his car. As soon as I was in his car, I covered my face with my hands to prevent people from getting anymore pictures of my face. His car was surrounded and no one would let us out and I could tell Shane was getting pissed. He honked his horn numerous times to get people to move out of his way.

"Fun isn't it?" Shane joked as he pulled out of the stadium.

"How do you manage to stay so composed?" I asked as I finally uncovered my face.

"Lots of practice," He answered me.

As we drove to his apartment, Shane kept looking at his rear view mirror.

"Are people following us?" I asked.

He nodded, "when we get to my place, there will be photographers but I'll take you to underground parking to avoid them, okay?"

I just nodded my head, feeling really tired all of a sudden.

"You can go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there," Shane said noticing me dozing off.

"Okay," I replied sleepily.

…

"Baby, we're here", Shane said gently shaking me awake.

He walked over to my side of the car and helped me out before grabbing my bag and throwing it over his shoulders. He chuckled as he realized I was still half asleep and he pick me up bridal style and carried me into to the building and over to the elevators.

"What floor are you on?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Penthouse."

"Go figure," I mumbled causing him to chuckle.

The elevator doors opened and we walked into a small foyer with grand French doors. Shane put me down and took out his keys and unlocked the door. When we walked through the doors I was amazed at I saw. I looked down and saw Gray Brothers in crested on the hardwood floor along with the logo of their band. I looked up and saw a huge sparkling crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Farther into the apartment was a black Baby Grand piano with nine guitars mounted on the wall behind it.

He closed the door behind us and I ventured farther into the apartment. There were two black leather couches; one of the couches was facing the huge window that was overlooking the city and the other couch was facing the fireplace and the huge flat screen T.V that was above the fire place. I looked to my left and saw a gourmet kitchen and a long dining room table and was in front of another large window.

"Wow!" I said taking everything in.

Shane laughed at my reaction and sat my bag down. I walked over to the window and looked out at the amazing view of the city.

"It's incredible!" I said.

Shane came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey, I thought I heard you guys," Jason said coming from a hallway which I assumed led to his bedroom.

"Hey Jason," I said as he gave me a hug.

"You look beautiful, Mitchie," he said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thank you,' I blushed taking a seat next to him and Shane sitting on my other side.

"Hey bro," Jason said reaching for the remote, "I didn't know you were the romantic type. Your date is everywhere, it's all over twitter and it's the only thing that is being talked about on T.V."

"We're a hot topic," Shane joked.

"Where's Nate," I asked.

"Right here," Nate said coming to join us on the couch.

And that's how the four of us ended up talking to almost midnight. I really enjoyed talking with his brothers as I really got to know them better. I learned that Jason is sweet, kind and sensitive and not the air head that his brothers seem to think he is, although he does like his birds. He has been dating a girl named Danielle for the past eight months and he assures me that I'm going to be great friends with her. I also learned that Nate is not all that serious as everybody seems to think he is. He has a really dry sense of humor and is highly inappropriate around his brothers. And if girls heard how much he cusses around his brothers, they would cry.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Shane said as he sensed me dozing off...again.

"Too tired to move." I yawned, closing my eyes.

I felt him move next to me and before I knew it he had scooped me up in his arms.

"Goodnight guys," I said as Shane carried me to the guest room.

"Night Mitchie," they responded.

"Thank you for a wonderful date, Shane," I said wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said setting me in the guest room,  
"get changed and I'll be back to tell you goodnight," he said kissing my forehead.

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later and I opened it for Shane to come in.

"I love the pajamas," he said taking in my polka dot shorts and tank top.

He pulled me down on his lap and gently rocked me back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in shoulder.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked nervously.

I tilted my head back slightly to look at his face, "I just really want to be with you right now," I said seriously.

Shane didn't respond, he just picked me up and carried me down the hallway.

"You two be careful," Jason joked as we passed the couch.

"Shut up," Shane laughed.

He carried me until we got to his room where he sat me down on his bed and I instantly leaned back onto his many pillows. As I looked around his room, I couldn't help be impressed, the life of a Rock Star really pays off.

Shane pulled his shirt of and threw it to the side and I couldn't help but stare.

"Like what you see?" Shane asked smirking.

"No," I said turning away from him. I couldn't help but feel insecure, he was already so superior to me and this just tipped the scale even more, he shouldn't be with me, he should be with the girls on the magazines.

"Hey is something wrong," he asked suddenly concerned.

"No."

"Mitchie, I know something is, just tell me."

"Do you work out?" I blurted out.

He looked shocked by my sudden question, but quickly recovered.

"Yeah most days, other days I go running. Why the sudden question?"

"Never mind, forget I ever said anything," I said shaking my head.

"Mitchie," he said climbing into bed with me, "I want you to know that you can always talk to me about things, I'm always going to be here for you."

"It's not fair," I said softly.

"What's not fair?" He asked tucking some hair behind my ear.

"That you're so perfect."

He chuckled softly, "I'm not perfect, Mitch."

"But you are, you have everything you could ever want. You are the guy every girl wants to have and the guy all the guys want to be and I'm just boring Mitchie. I'm nothing like the girls that you've dated, I couldn't even compare."

"If you saw yourself the way I see you, you would always think you're beautiful," he whispered kissing my forehead.

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"It's part of my charm," he said running his fingers through my hair.

"Can you sing to me?"

"Of course," he smiled reaching over and turning the lights off.

And just like that, for the moment everything was fine. Shane started to softly sing 'Gotta Find You' and I fell asleep in the confront of my boyfriend's arms.

…

I woke up the next morning still lying in Shane's arms. I lifted my head up to look at his face to see that he was still asleep but he had a small smile across his face. I smiled to myself, he just looked absolutely adorable when he was sleeping. I laid my head back down on his chest and traced the contours of stomach. It was not too long later when I felt Shane's hands running through my hair.

"Good morning, baby," he murmured.

I lilted my head up to look at his face, to see that his eyes were still closed.

"Morning, pop star."

"What time is it?" he yawned.

I looked over at the clock, "almost eleven," I said flipping myself over so that I lying on him instead of beside him.

"I'm leaving you today," I commented.

"I know, but I'll see you on Friday, I'm picking you up early from school."

"I'm nervous."

"Why?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"What if I'm not good enough, what if your manger doesn't like me, what if-"

"See, that's your problem," Shane said cutting me off, "you are always doubting yourself. Mitchie, I have faith that you'll make it big and so does everyone else."

"Not everyone," I mumbled referring to people at school.

"Everyone that matters," he corrected himself, "the only thing that would be stopping you from living your dreams is you, if you don't believe that you have what it takes then you never will."

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" I asked.

"Because I'm Shane Gray," he joked.

"Jerk!"

It was silence for a few minutes as I continued tracing lines on his chest when Shane's door swung open.

"Knocking would have been nice," Shane remarked as his brothers walked through the door.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't know I was interrupting something," Nate smirked as I rolled off of Shane.

"We weren't doing anything," Shane said causing Nate to laugh.

"That's what they all say."

"Why are you two here anyways?" Shane asked ignoring Nate.

"Because we thought that you guys would like to see yourselves on Hot Tunes," Jason said turning on the T.V.

"_Heartthrob Shane Gray and the girl, who is known as Mitchie, were seen enjoying themselves at a Yankees baseball game yesterday. They were spotted watching the game from the balcony and seemed to be very affectionate with each other."_

I watched as there was footage of Shane's arms wrapped around my waist.

"_Gray, even brought star Bruno Mars to the game to dedicate a song to the girl and the pair were then seen dancing to Bruno Mar's song 'Just the Way you Are'."_

Sure enough, there was footage shown of us dancing.

"_Now there is no denying that there isn't something going on with these two after seeing the passionate kiss they shared after the song was finished but Gray's reps have yet to comment on the matter and as for the new couple, we will keep you updated on this budding romance here on Hot Tunes."_

The last image they showed was of Shane and me kissing.

"It won't take long before they know where you live," Nate said turning off the T.V.

"Oh my God," I said.

"Your life is going to change," Shane spoke up.

"You might want to consider releasing at statement," Jason suggested.

"I was on Hot Tunes!" I squealed.

Everyone burst into a fit of laughter causing me to laugh as well.

…

Shane and I hung out around his apartment until the late afternoon when we decided to make the long drive back to my house.

"Your life is going to change," Shane told me once we were in his car.

"I know, you told me."

"The paparazzi will probably follow you wherever you go now."

"Even when I'm not with you?"

Shane nodded his head.

"Do you want to release a statement?" I asked.

"It's up to you."

"I kind of don't want too, I mean people are already going to assume we are together so can't we just let them? I do want to confirm it eventually; I'm just not ready yet."

Shane grabbed my hand in his, gently rubbing the back of it, "whenever you're ready, I'll be right with you."

There were a few minutes before someone spoke again.

"I would really like for you to meet my parents," Shane said softly.

"Your parents?"

He nodded his head, "yeah I was thinking on Friday after the meeting with the label."

"I've never done this whole meet the parents thing before. What if I embarrass myself, what if they don't like me or what if they think I'm using you," I started panicking.

"Relax Mitch, Shane chuckled, "my parents are pretty laid back people."

"But what if I'm not what they're expecting?"

"Mitchie, I they will like you, I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Because they want to meet you, this is a really important to me because my parents were never thrilled about any other girl I've been with and so the fact that they are genuinely excited about meeting you means a lot."

"Great, now I have high expectations to meet," I teased.

…

"I enjoyed surprising you yesterday," Shane smiled as we stood on my front porch.

"I had a really good time, thank you Shane."

"Me too."

"Did you want to come inside?"

"Sure, I could say hi to your parents."

I turned to open the door but Shane grabbed my arm and pulled me back bringing his lips to mine.

"I figured I couldn't do that in front of your parents."

I giggled, "yeah especially after that kiss they probably saw on T.V."

"Maybe I shouldn't go inside," he joked.

I laughed and grabbed his hand and led him inside. Shane stayed for a few minutes to talk to my parents before he said he really had to go because he had a long drive back and he had to go to the studio early in the morning.

"So how was your date?" my mom asked after Shane left and my dad went upstairs.

"Mom," I complained.

"What, I've been dying to know."

"Didn't you see it on T.V.?"

"Speaking of on T.V., I saw that kiss," she said pointing a finger at me, "how was that?"

I could feel my cheeks turning red," you know what, I think I'm going to go talk to Caitlyn," I said walking up the stairs.

As soon I got to my room, I saw Caitlyn sitting in my bed waiting for me.

"I've been waiting patiently for you to come so that you could tell me how your date went…so how did it go? From what I saw on television, it looked amazing," she smirked, raising her eyebrows.

"Shut up," I laughed.

She signed dramatically and I laughed before spilling every detail about my date with Shane to her.

"Aww, that's so romantic."

"I know it was everything I could have dreamed of and more."

"Sure looked like it, you know with that kiss that is all over the internet now."

"Yeah my mom tried to ask me about that, but she likes full details and there was no way I was going to tell her that I slept with Shane."

"Excuse me? What!" Caitlyn shrieked.

"Oh did I leave that part out?"

"Um yeah, actually you did."

"Well let me rephrase, I slept in the same bed as Shane."

"Next time, start with that."

…

Later that night Caitlyn and I were hanging out in my room when Shane texted me.

'_Hey, check out my twitter.'_

"Let's go check out his twitter then," Caitlyn said.

"You have a bad habit of reading my text," I said as Caitlyn was leaning over my shoulder.

She just laughed as she got up and retrieved my laptop before sitting back on the bed and finding Shane's twitter.

"He has over five million people following him!" I exclaimed in awe when we found his page.

"Are you forgetting that you are dating _the_ Shane Gray?"

"No," I said rolling my eyes, "it's just unbelievable at how popular he really is."

"Aww look at what he tweeted!" Caitlyn exclaimed, pointing to the screen.

'_Had such a wonderful time last night, couldn't be more content with my life. Feeling so blessed right now.'_

"You should make a twitter."

"Why?"

"To document the experience of dating Shane Gray, duh!"

"But I'm not a social networker," I complained.

"There is always time to try something new."

"But I don't want to."

"Too bad," she said clicking the sign up button.

"Caitlyn," I whined.

"Chill," she said as she clicked the follow button before clicking favorite on Shane's tweet. She then clicked the button to follow Nate, Jason and herself.

"I didn't know you had a twitter?"

"How would you, you're not a social networker."

"Well maybe if you told me you had one, I would have made one before," I shot back.

She rolled her eyes, "just tweet," she said handing me my laptop.

'_He's not your prince charming if he doesn't make sure you know that you're his princess. :)" _

That night I went to bed thinking about Shane, thinking how he could be this stable thing in my life, someone who I could always depend on. He is the one ray of hope that could shine light into the life I have grown to hate.

* * *

**Don't forget to review please.**


End file.
